


Все твари земные

by KisVani



Category: Ballad of Lost C'Mell - Cordwainer Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так ли прекрасен мир настоящих людей, как кажется им самим?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все твари земные

**Человек**

 

Одно из исследований Джессики было посвящено человеческой памяти. Не в привычной форме, нет, а в том, как к вопросам ее изучения относились в прошедшие века. По сути своей это было исследование об исследованиях. Больше истории и меньше психопатологии, чем было бы разумно, если учитывать специализацию Джессики.

Заняться этим вопросом она решила не сама. Идею подсказал один из ее профессоров. Когда он сказал ей со своей извечной полуулыбкой: "Я думаю, вам было бы интересно взяться именно за этот вопрос", – то внутри Джессики все заклекотало от негодования: ей тема казалась не интересной, а вовсе даже глупой и бессмысленной. Но Онао был ученым, чье имя знали не только на Земле, а она – всего лишь студенткой и, к тому же, в десять раз младше. Это заставило Джессику принять тему молча, а не уйти, хлопнув дверью. Она решила, что профессор так подшутил над ней или выместил свое раздражение, или хитро отомстил кому-то из других ученых. Чистокровные люди, если подумать, так же любят сплетни, как и квазилюди: эту черту гомункулы унаследовали от своих творцов в полной мере. Просто там, где один человек-лис сказал бы другому на ушко, что сосед изменяет жене с человекокошкой, пара чистокровных, в свою очередь, развернула бы сложную систему знаков и завуалированных намеков, скрытых интригами и похороненных под массивами – зачастую совершенно лишней – информации.

Так что, будучи студенткой, Джессика понимала, чего можно ожидать от тех, кто учил ее. А если стремиться к точности, то она знала мнение других о том же самом. Потому она взялась за тему без энтузиазма и не сразу, а лишь тогда, когда оттягивать больше не было возможности... И потом Джессика обнаружила, что Онао был совершенно прав, когда говорил об интересе. История прошлого, всегда казавшаяся пустой и бесполезной, внезапно заиграла новыми красками. Непонятное встало на место, и картина мира тысячелетней давности сложилась, стоило взяться за правильную деталь.

И деталью этой была память.

Для Джессики странным и удивительным оказалось то, как предки современных землян видели память. Они разрабатывали сотни тысяч методик для ее улучшения и поддержания и строили теории о воспоминаниях, которые уходят на задний план и "стираются", как они выражались, для защиты психической целостности личности.

Каждый из современников Джессики, если он, разумеется, был чистокровным человеком, мог воскресить любой момент из своей жизни. Вызвать его из памяти и увидеть воочию со всеми вкусами и запахами, что уловили органы чувств. Это было первым, чему учили детишек, когда давали им знания о контроле псионных способностей.

— Без памяти о каждом своем дне, – говорили им, – каждом своем часе и каждой своей минуте вы не можете быть уверены в том, что делаете.

И добавляли, что бесконтрольная и сильная телепатия, такая, как была у квазилюдей подтипа "летучие мыши", рано или поздно сводит их с ума. Да, они были способны передавать сигналы на многие мили, но сила не делала их стабильнее настоящих людей, а вовсе даже наоборот. Конечно, никто из детей не хотел, чтоб его сравнивали с какими-то гомункулами, оттого все прилежно учились контролю собственной памяти.

С годами умение обращаться к самому себе, разыскивать в закоулках мозга отпечатавшиеся моменты прошлого, становилось настолько рефлекторной, что люди даже не задумывались, называя цвет блузки, в которой была девушка, встреченная годы и годы назад, приди в голову кому-то спросить их об этом.

Вот и причина того, почему на третьем столетии жизни каждодневные графики любого человека приобретали едва ли не идентичный характер. Дни становились одинаковыми: сегодня, завтра и вчера шли одним путем, по одной накатанной колее. Яркие и новые вещи интересны, но со временем они пресыщают память, мозг жаждет вызова и находит его в выделении мелких отличий: другое положение рисунка на кожуре фрукта, отличающийся оттенок рассветного солнца из-за плотных облаков и крошечная складка на брюках знакомого. Все эти незначительные детали с годами обретают смысл, и потому жизнь старших людей молодым кажется слишком размеренной.

Конечно, бывают исключения: люди, личность которых, по общественному мнению, дала изъян. Те, кто совершает преступления против других людей, или те, кто проявляет неположенные чувства в отношении квазилюдей. Память подобных индивидов стирали до того момента, когда проявилась та самая "трещина". Обнаружением истоков проблемы занимался целый штат специалистов психопатологов. Коллег Джессики.

Но любому дикой бы показалась идея о том, что они позволят памяти самой выбирать вещи, которые будут держаться  в активном резерве, позволят себе забывать детали и не придавать им значения... Но, благодаря своему исследованию, Джессика узнала, что так было не всегда. Когда-то люди, точно так же как и квазилюди теперь, не имели той медитативной дисциплины и не были способны контролировать собственный разум.

Это казалось Джессике безумием. Когда она дошла в своих изысканиях до этого вопроса, то задумалась, насколько чудовищными варварами были предки. А потом ей пришло в голову, что, может быть, давать волю сознанию – не самая плохая вещь. Ведь контроль все равно не бывает полным. Это, к слову, было вторым, чему учили детишек уже после уроков по управлению своей памятью. "Нельзя предсказать все".

Джессике стало любопытно: а, что, если самой попробовать не воскрешать в памяти вещи такими, какими они были на самом деле? Что, если дать разуму найти те моменты, которые остаются яркими, несмотря ни на что? Удивительно, но это было почти так же сложно, как в детстве удерживать воспоминания. Впрочем,  после тренировок Джессика научилась временно словно бы "отключать" свою идеальную память.

И такие моменты дарили ей неожиданные результаты, анализировать которые было крайне любопытно. Например, Джессика обнаружила, что хорошо помнит один разговор многолетней давности. Если верить историческим источникам о свойствах воспоминаний, это было нормально, ведь тот день был необычным, а память склонна хранить именно яркие моменты.

Но все равно было забавно, что запомнился именно этот день.

Джессике тогда едва-едва минуло девятнадцать, что означало, что она была совсем ребенком, как с точки зрения человеческого общества, так и с точки зрения собственных родителей, чей возраст насчитывал более сотни лет. С другой стороны, квазилюди в ее годы уже считались достаточно взрослыми, чтоб работать и заводить собственную семью, но кто в здравом уме будет сравнивать человека и гомункула?

В тот день, который запечатлелся в памяти так сильно, что не хотел ее покидать, даже в "расслабленном" состоянии, Джессика гуляла с Таэрт, девушкой, которую тогда считала своей подругой. Их родители были коллегами и полагали, что общение дочерей вполне безопасно, как и их долгие прогулки. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вживленные маячки не сообщали о чрезвычайной ситуации или не посылали сигналы из тех частей города, где жили квазилюди. Разумеется, тогда Джессика не думала, что за ней следят и, узнай, очень бы злилась, но со временем, когда она поработала с некоторыми детьми, осознала, что нельзя винить собственных родителей за предосторожность.

Молодежь и дети склонны рисковать собой и вести себя опрометчиво. Им представляется, что они неуязвимы и бессмертны. Они не осознают, что одним действием могут с легкостью разрушить все грядущие столетия. Потому многие родители стремятся запереть детей и держать их под контролем, что приводит к еще большим последствиям. К счастью, родители Джессики и Таэрт полагали, что необходимо давать дочерям некоторую степень свободы. И потому они не настаивали на тотальном контроле.

Таэрт была примерно ровесницей Джессики, разница между ними, как подсказала позже включенная аналитическая память, составляла всего-то два года. Когда одной было девятнадцать, второй – семнадцать, что делало Таэрт еще большим ребенком, нежели Джессика.

Как и все дети, она была склонна к построению собственных наивных философских систем и высокоморальным рассуждениям об обществе и социальном устройстве, которые Таэрт, разумеется, видела лучше, чем все взрослые вместе взятые.

Именно такая однозначность во взглядах и яростное следование собственным мыслеформам и служили причиной того, что людям до двадцати пяти лет предоставлялись лишь общие знания по всем дисциплинам, и не проводилось профессиональное определение. Потому что дети слишком склонны бросаться словами вроде "судьба" и "предназначение" и давать обещания на сотни лет вперед. Так Таэрт, к примеру, говорила, что они с Джессикой будут друзьями вечно, но вскоре ее родители отбыли в Земнопорт, где было основное место их работы. Около года или двух подруги связывались, но после им надоело виртуальное общение, тем более что совершать путешествия через половину земного шара не хотелось ни одной из них. Так что обещанная "вечность" оказалась более чем короткой.

Но в тот день Джессика с Таэрт еще были вместе. Они пробрались в здание древней электростанции, которая давно была превращена в исторический музей, а некоторые из ее частей словно бы специально отдали на растерзание природе, чтоб та могла вдоволь отомстить делу рук людских за то, как они когда-то ее уродовали.

Подруги сидели на краешке платформы, более старой, чем вся историческая часть города, а внизу, под их ногами, буйствовал жизнью крошечный кусочек джунглей, откуда раздавался то сбивчивый птичий щебет, то выкрики каких-то мелких животных, а над головами Джессики и Таэрт синело безоблачное небо.

— Люди несчастны, – сказала ни с того ни с сего Таэрт.

До того они молчали, а еще раньше говорили, как сложно было пробраться сюда, и как хорошо, что все обошлось.

— Несчастны? – переспросила ее Джессика.

Даже спустя десятки лет, не прибегая к контролю памяти, она словно бы наяву видела Таэрт такой, как та была в свои семнадцать.

Чистокровные люди лишены физических изъянов, они не страдают от болезней, аллергий и сыпи; у них прекрасная кожа, здоровые волосы и ногти; ровные зубы, отличная осанка и правильный обмен веществ.  Но все это не дает безусловной красоты. Таэрт была привлекательна с ее гармоничным лицом, фигурой, лишь самую малость менее гибкой, чем у человекокошек, ровными черными волосами и умением подбирать косметику так, что ее было незаметно, но при этом лицо словно светилось изнутри красотой. А у Джессики был слишком массивный подбородок, копна вьющихся рыжих волос и длиннющие руки. Она ощущала себя рядом с Таэрт немного неловко и даже думала, что, когда станет старше, затребует операцию по изменению внешности.

Конечно, к тому моменту, когда запрос мог быть направлен, Джессика уже миновала пору детского недовольства собой, и меняться ей не хотелось, но в девятнадцать лет все выглядело иначе. И реплику о "несчастье" она, в общем и целом, приняла на свой счет.

— Когда я говорю так, – принялась объяснять Таэрт, – я имею ввиду не кого-то конкретного, а целую массу людей. Всех чистокровных. Понимаешь, о чем я?

— Боюсь, не совсем, – ответила Джессика.

Ее подруга всплеснула руками.

— Я не понимаю, – продолжила Джессика до того, как Таэрт успела возмутиться вслух, – почему мы должны быть несчастны, если у любого человека есть все, что угодно?

— Именно потому.

Джессика смотрела на Таэрт и молчала, она ждала продолжения, а подруга считала, что сказала все, что нужно. Пауза затягивалась.

— Почему же? – рискнула спросить Джессика.

— Нет, ты подумай, – Таэрт махнула рукой. – Да ладно! Я скажу тебе. Вот у нас все есть, но нет главного. Правильного социального общения. А станем старше – и вовсе не станет.

Джессике хотелось уточнить, что же это за "правильное", но выводить Таэрт из себя она не собиралась. Тем более что подруга и так была на взводе без особых на то причин.

— Человеку нужны немногие, чтоб общаться, – продолжила без дополнительных понуканий Таэрт, – ему нужен наставник, за которым он будет следовать и к чьему мнению прислушиваться, нужен соратник и поверенный, с которым он будет на равных и которому сможет доверить то, с чем постыдится идти к наставнику. Нужен возлюбленный, с которым сможет разделить глубинную, нерациональную радость, не связанную с чем-то конкретным, и нужен ученик, которому сможет передать свои знания  и для которого станет наставником.

Пока Таэрт говорила, Джессика слушала ее очень внимательно и тихо. Возражения она решила придержать до того, когда подруга закончит. Потому что та редко рассуждала настолько собранно, чаще ограничивалась короткими фразами или не формулировала собственную мысль до конца. Подробный, пусть и странный, разбор со стороны Таэрт был чем-то новым и неожиданным.

— А разве возлюбленный не может быть соратником? – решилась задать вопрос Джессика, когда наступила пауза.

— Может-может, – кивнула Таэрт. – На самом деле, все это может быть один человек...

— Быть учеником и наставником не получится, – не могла не отметить Джессика.

— Если очень постараться, то можно, но дело не в этом! Ты опять пытаешься меня отвлечь!

Джессика виновато улыбнулась: у Таэрт случались перепады настроения, и она имела привычку винить в них всех вокруг. Такие вещи нужно было просто переждать и дать ей побурчать вволю, не перебивая и не пытаясь урезонить, – это бы еще сильнее вывело ее из себя.

— Дело не в этом! – повторила Таэрт. – А в том, что людям, чистокровным людям, не дается обрести хотя бы этот минимум.

— Почему? – спросила Джессика.

Она испугалась, что прервала мысли подруги, и та снова придет в ярость, но Таэрт засияла, словно только и ждала этого вопроса.

— Потому что вместо наставников у нас электронные учителя или люди, слишком занятые собственными делами, чтоб обращать на нас внимание. Да даже наши собственные родители с нами почти не общаются!

— Тут ты неправа, – возразила Джессика, – например, моя мама вчера говорила со мной, наверное, минут двадцать, а папа постоянно проверяет мою успеваемость.

Она не добавила, что хотела бы поменьше внимания к себе, потому что отношение отца в какой-то мере даже обижало. Джессика считала себя достаточно взрослой, чтоб самой решать, что именно учить, а чего не учить, но родители пытались ее контролировать.

— Это не то! – Таэрт вскочила и даже сделала несколько шагов туда-сюда по платформе. – Так не должно быть!

— А как должно?

— Я видела исторический фильм!

— А... ясно.

Именно анализ "случайной" памяти помог Джессике понять, откуда берет свое начало ее неприятие истории как науки, и почему люди, интересующиеся ею, немного раздражали, но в большей степени вызывали жалость.

Раньше, постоянно контролируя возникающие воспоминания, она не придавала ни одному из них субъективной, эмоциональной важности. Так Таэрт занимала хронологически небольшую часть прошлого Джессики, но она многое означала на уровне эмоций. Ее любовь к истории и то, что она была первым достаточно близким человеком, не связанным кровным родством, отразилась на всех последующих отношениях. Джессика осознала горечь утраты подруги, лишь когда с их последнего разговора прошли десятки лет. Подсознание заставляло не принимать все, что, так или иначе, олицетворяло Таэрт. Историю, новые философские течения, определенный стиль одежды и конкретные музыкальные жанры... Джессика с некоторым ужасом осознавала, что даже отдельные типажи человеческой внешности казались ей приятными или неприятными не только из-за влияния родителей, заложенных генетикой норм и социума, а еще и оттого, напоминали ли ей о Таэрт.

Странно представить, что недолгое по меркам человеческой жизни знакомство повлияло так сильно. Их дружба длилась лишь четыре коротких года плюс время, когда они общались на расстоянии. Но Таэрт оставила в жизни и личности Джессики неизгладимый след. Если пользоваться ее же типологией, то она была тем самым универсальным субъектом общения: и наставницей, и соратницей, и любимой, и ученицей. Но постоянный самоконтроль не давал осознать этого до тех пор, пока не стало поздно. Их общение прекратилось вовсе не оттого, что между ними не было эмоциональной связи, оно прекратилось оттого, что обе оценили хронологическую продолжительность и посчитали ее незначительной. По крайней мере, Джессика надеялась, что и она сама оставила в жизни Таэрт достаточный отпечаток, а не была, на самом деле, проходным этапом.

И это был лишь один эпизод, найденный с помощью не сфокусированной памяти. А были и другие, связанные уже с родителями, ранним детством, компьютерными обучающими системами, прогулками, животными, дальними родственниками, которые могли приехать лишь однажды, но каким-то образом остались в естественной, "освобожденной" памяти. Отсутствие контроля дало невероятный по своим размерам пласт для анализа собственной личности и реакций. Джессика поразилась тому, насколько многое она пропускала и не учитывала, когда отрицала важность мимолетных событий, обманутая непрерывностью своей памяти.

Джессика сдала работу в срок, но не прекратила своего исследования. А после пришла к профессору Онао, чтобы поблагодарить его и задать волнующий вопрос.

— Вы же знали, – сказала она, – знали, что мне это нужно. Откуда?

Он улыбнулся ей и выпрямился, давая, по всей видимости, указание креслу, снабженному достаточно продвинутым искусственным интеллектом. Оно послушно переместилось к окну. Оттуда открывался вид на весь город, раскинувшийся на нескольких ярусах, но ограничивающий себя со всех сторон и обрывающийся прямо в джунгли.

Джессика встала за креслом и сложила руки за спиной. Она собиралась дождаться ответа, ведь, не пожелай профессор его давать, он бы просто попросил ее уйти. Значит, ее дело дождаться.

— Послушайте, – заговорил Онао своим низким и спокойным голосом, за которым чудилось лукавство, – вы перспективная студентка, Джессика. В будущем, я надеюсь, вы станете достойным психопатологом.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, – сдержанно ответила она.

Джессика, как и другие студенты, знала, что из начавших обучение нескольких сотен до финального испытания доходят лишь два или три десятка. И там, на последнем этапе, отсеивается половина. Как правило, большинство уходили сами, потому что на Земле существовали другие, более спокойные работы, которые не требовали напряжения и принятия сложных решений. Тех, кто оценивал стабильность других людей, уважали издали, только и всего; они считались необходимыми, но особым престижем не пользовались.

— Нельзя понять других, – продолжил Онао, – не понимая себя.

Солнце скрывалось за кромку джунглей; окно выходило на запад. Профессор говорил размеренно, но сердце Джессики испуганно билось.

— Многие люди живут с зияющими дырами внутри себя, – рассуждал Онао, – они сами не знают об этом, списывают реакции на дурную погоду, генетические ошибки и тысячи других причин. Они сами не понимают, сколько пустоты в них. Многих она не волнует, а другие ищут утешения в объятиях гомункулов, убийстве гомонидов или же в попытках разрушить мир.

Джессика кивнула, она соглашалась с тем, что какие-то внутренние причины побуждают настоящих людей пытаться свергнуть правительство, убить своих дальних сородичей, прилетевших с других планет, или же заняться сексом с квазилюдьми, но никогда не считала, что причиной являются воспоминания или отношение к ним.

С другой стороны, она понимала, что это не более чем точка зрения Онао, и ей не обязательно соглашаться.

— Для психопатолога вроде того, который выйдет из вас в будущем, – продолжил он, – важно понимать причины. А если вы сами не будете знать о собственной пустоте, то не сможете увидеть ее в других. Понимаете меня, Джессика?

Она бы могла сказать: "Да", могла бы сказать: "Нет", могла бы ответить, что не знает, но вместо этого произнесла:

— Никто не обещает, что я стану психопатологом. Мне еще долго учиться.

— Станете, – Онао посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся, – за все столетия своей работы я видел многих и научился различать глубинные признаки. В вас есть это. В вас есть умение выносить вердикты и приговоры. Вы нетерпимы, и ваше мнение прочнее титана, если вы уже выбрали свой путь. Люди вроде вас берегут наш мир от краха.

И Джессика не была уверена, комплимент это или нет, но, на всякий случай, поблагодарила.

Она стала психопатологом через восемь лет.

На деле то, что за ее именем числился дополнительный статус, не слишком многое меняло. И не могло поменять в ближайшие несколько десятилетий. Все равно поначалу Джессике никто бы не позволил действительно выносить суждения.

Джессика была одним из младших сотрудников психопатологической службы в их городе. Ее обязанностью в ближайшие годы было наблюдать и еще раз наблюдать, чем она и раньше занималась во время обучения. Отслеживать процесс развития симптомов у людей, чьи склонности уже известны, и смотреть на процесс реабилитации тех, на ком уже была проведена процедура по изъятию памяти. А еще необходимо было обращать внимание на то, о чем ей говорили более опытные коллеги, с которыми она уже раньше пересекалась.

Но жаловаться было бы глупо. По большому счету, никому, ни единому специалисту в их области нельзя было принимать решение самостоятельно. Разве что в критической ситуации, но в таком случае нестабильность личности была бы заметна уже всем вокруг, и официального вердикта не требовалось.

Во времена студенчества круг общения Джессики был достаточно широк, хотя она не могла назвать многих своих знакомых друзьями. И тем меньше таких становилось, чем ближе она подходила к цели. Но тем больше она сближалась с другими будущими психопатологами и будущими же коллегами. В то же время, когда работу в отделе их города получили только трое: Джессика, Ло и Таиши, выяснилось, что остальные, разосланные во все концы земного шара, не слишком хотят продолжать общение. Да и сама Джессика не страдала по этому поводу. Они разделяли один интерес какое-то время, но не были действительно близкими. С теми, кто отсеялся на последнем испытании, ей даже не хотелось разговаривать. Больший интерес представляли нынешние коллеги.

Осознав это, Джессика провела вечер, пытаясь разобраться в том, что именно диктует ей такое отношение. Возможно, опять подводит отточенная, "несвободная" память? Но получить однозначный ответ ей так и не удалось. Было ясно лишь одно: эмоций от расставания с однокашниками не было... но была спокойная радость от того, что коллеги теперь рядом с ней.

Количество психопатологов в их городе колебалось от пяти до десяти, в зависимости от того, кто и куда уезжал по делам или на какие иные области отвлекался. Многие действительно взрослые истинные люди не любили уделять все внимание какому-то одному делу и, ко всему прочему, часто переключались на искусство, воспринимая его как основное свое занятие. Это, если не учитывать дополнительные проблемы с семьями и обязанностями, с ними связанными.

Последнее искренне пугало Джессику в ее собственном теоретическом будущем: она будет должна завести семью и передать свой генетический материал новому поколению. Да, она могла отказаться и поучаствовать опосредованно: отдать все права планетарным службам... но идея о том, что кто-то будет расти и недоумевать, почему он был так не нужен собственным родителям, что они отказались от него еще задолго до рождения, казалась Джессике достаточно неприятной. Таиши, ее нынешняя коллега и бывшая однокашница, сама была "из пробирки", выращенная из отданных образцов и всю жизнь прожившая на попечении служб, а не живых людей. Она часто говорила, что это избавило ее от многих проблем, но  сетовала, что некого обвинить в собственных пагубных наклонностях. Конечно, Таиши шутила, будь она нестабильной в том или ином плане – ее бы даже на порог факультета психопатологии не пустили, но горечь от того, что она не знала, кем же были люди, передавшие подруге свои гены, разрывала Джессике сердце, когда она смотрела на Таиши. Так, с одной стороны, она и боялась обязательств, которые налагали семья и дети, а с другой – не хотела снимать их с себя и передавать кому-либо. Это казалось трусливым и низким.

Когда Джессика снова заговорила на эту тему, Алан, один из старших психопатологов, часто работавший с ней в паре, посмеялся и списал все на возраст.

— Доживешь, – сказал он, подкручивая свои светлые усы, – разберешься.

— Он прав, – вторил Ло, – нам же еще нет пятидесяти, о чем волноваться?

— Ребенок, – вздохнула Сатья, еще одна их коллега, – ты еще совершенно ничего не понимаешь.

Она покачала головой, украшенной сединой, которую даже не пыталась скрыть, и Джессика не обиделась на легкое пренебрежение. Она знала о том, что в ее возрасте думать на столетья вперед не стоит. Для разумного планирования – рановато, для юношеского максимализма – поздно.

Эта беседа, как и многие подобные, проходила в комнате отдыха. Здесь стоял низкий стол с терминалом, откуда можно было запросить любую еду и напиток, а вокруг располагались широкие мягкие диваны и кресла. Золотистый цвет стен, пола и мебели плавно менялся на голубоватый: за панорамным окном, выходящим на джунгли, наступала ночь. Согласно новейшим веяньям, считалось, что так будет приятнее для человеческого сознания принять смену суток. Джессика же полагала, что это просто глупая дизайнерская шутка, которая больше раздражает, чем успокаивает, но держала мысли при себе.

Кроме нее, Ло, Алана и Сатьи здесь больше никого не было: еще двое их коллег, присутствовавших в городе, были заняты беседой с возможным пациентом. Ничего по-настоящему серьезного, просто одна женщина из службы охраны порядка, которая угрожала оружием настоящему человеку. Так, по крайней мере, значилось в официальных документах, которые просмотрела днем Джессика. Она понимала, что подробности могли еще не внести в личные дела людей. Иногда казалось, что психопатологи ужасно рассеянный народ, но кому, как не ей, было знать, что все дело в том, насколько никто не хотел выносить финальный вердикт. Изъятие памяти – это не шутка. Этого потом не исправить, не говоря уже о сошедших с ума во время процедуры. Таких мало, едва ли полпроцента, но они есть.

— Не думай об этом, – снова сказал Ло, – давай, лучше, в выходные пройдемся по магазинам.

— Ты же обычно все по каталогу заказываешь, – удивилась Джессика, – да и твои домашние системы, я знаю, твои вкусы помнят.

В свое время Джессику здорово позабавило, что в прошлом слово "магазин" означало место, где люди рассчитываются деньгами за товары. Теперь же любой, говоря это слово, подразумевал организации, где желаемое можно было увидеть воочию и прикоснуться к нему. Одежду, обувь, другие вещи.

Ну и, конечно, просто погулять вдвоем с кем-то, как это делал Ло.

Алан рассмеялся.

— Парень, с ней это номер не пройдет, – сказал он.

Ло вмиг покраснел, что показалось Джессике забавным, но довольно милым, а Сатья только вздохнула.

— У меня все равно планы, – быстро сказала Джессика, – я хочу навестить родителей.

— Они так и не родили второго ребенка? – спросила Сатья.

Она сидела, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и перебирала в руках бусы из лунного камня. Джессика на секунду даже задумалась, а не связаны ли с этой вещью какие-то личные воспоминания ее старшей коллеги? И другой интересный вопрос: только ли она сама пользовалась "свободной памятью" или другие тоже? Глупо было бы считать себя уникальной, но, с другой стороны, очень приятно. А спрашивать о таком даже неловко. К тому же, хотелось сохранить хоть фрагмент личного, некой тайны, которой большинство людей на Земле было лишено. Взять хотя бы вопрос Сатьи: она не знала родителей Джессики, по крайней мере, не знала слишком хорошо, но получить информацию о чьей-либо семье для нее не составляло труда. В базе хранилось полное досье на каждого человека и, даже больше, на каждого гомункула. Для психопатолога было легко получить доступ к любому файлу.

Когда Джессика была ребенком, она считала, что о ней знают только близкие и друзья. Иногда она даже думала, что, исчезни она или затеряйся где-то, никто и не обратит внимания. А подростками они с Таэрт даже обсуждали разные варианты побега.

Теперь, когда Джессика была вполне взрослой, она осознавала, насколько глупыми были ее фантазии. Истинный человек не может просто исчезнуть. Или принять важное решение, не согласовав его со всем миром.

— Нет, – ответила она Сатье, – мои родители не собираются заводить второго ребенка. По крайней мере, они об этом не говорили в нашу последнюю встречу.

— Понятно.

Джессика не стала уточнять, что именно понятного стало для Сатьи после ее реплики.

Ночь приближалась: лампы разгорались ярче, а цвета вокруг становились все более и более холодными, словно мебель леденела под искусственным освещением.

— Интересно, – снова заговорил Ло, – Таиши вернется после выходных?

— Понятия не имею, – протянула Джессика. – Кто вообще знает, что-то про ее работу?

— Никаких данных не было, – сказал Алан, – это личная поездка.

— Вот как? – удивился Ло. – А я понял, что что-то рабочее. Еще удивился, чего она сама поехала, и почему никто нас с Джесс не позвал.

— Не сокращай мое имя, – машинально одернула его Джессика.

Она не любила, когда кто-то называл ее не полностью. Это был еще один фрагмент из памяти, связанный с дедушкой и бабушкой, которые прилетели откуда-то с Северного Полюса на неделю и все это время коверкали имя Джессики так старательно, будто кто-то где-то объявил конкурс на самый бредовый вариант.

— Какая разница? – пожал плечами Алан. – Приедет – все узнаем.

— Нет... но, – Ло развел руками. – Это странно.

— Брось, – сказала Джессика, – Алан прав.

Она не думала так, но обратила внимание, что Сатья не сказала ни слова, еще и отложила бусы, которые до того не выпускала из рук, и потому посчитала, что прекращение разговора будет лучшим решением.

В комнату отдыха как раз вошли Жан и Таня, те двое психопатологов, которые были заняты с пациентами. Внешне они были словно брат и сестра: совершенно одинаковые каштановые, кудрявые волосы, фигуры с широкими плечами и кожа оттенка слишком крепкого какао. На самом деле, они приходились друг другу отцом и дочерью. В отличие от Сатьи, Таня и Жан не отказывались от возрастной пластики, и потому внешних признаков прожитых лет заметить было нельзя.

— В чем дело? – спросил Жан.

До того они с Таней что-то увлеченно обсуждали, но замолчали, стоило переступить порог комнаты отдыха.

— Ничего, – сказал Алан. – Стабильность ваших ребят?

— Почти все в порядке, – пожала плечами Таня. – По крайней мере, судя по первому анализу.

— Давай не будем опрометчивы, – сказал Жан.

— Мы уже говорили об этом.

— И я снова повторяю...

Джессика и остальные включились в обсуждение поведения пациентов, просмотрели записи с камер наблюдения, результаты тестов и документальные подтверждения поведенческих реакций, а еще, конечно, перепроверили показания сенсоров псионной активности и расспросили о том, что ощущали Таня и Жан. Когда они все вместе пришли к выводу, что ничего серьезного нет, но стоит еще подождать и провести несколько проверок и бесед, ночь полностью вступила в свои права, а комната стала сине-бело-зеленой.

Джессику поначалу здорово забавляло, что основное рабочее пространство называли "комнатой отдыха", но такова была традиция, истоков которой никто уже не мог вспомнить. Да это и не было нужно.

Когда они с коллегами попрощались и разъехались по домам, можно было позволить себе устало откинуться на спинку сидения магнитокара и задуматься о том, что происходило вокруг.

Ло был привязан к Таиши и Джессике значительно больше, чем к остальным коллегам. Это был и любовный интерес, и товарищество, и какое-то чувство не то братства, не то чего-то с ним схожего.

Джессика никогда не испытывала ничего подобного ни к кому, кроме разве что Таэрт. Она была дружелюбна со всем своим кругом общения и волновалась о судьбе каждого из них практически в одинаково. Но реакция Сатьи на беспокойство Ло была любопытной. Точно так же как и то, что никто не мог сказать точно, зачем Таиши покинула город.

Она говорила об этом не только с Ло, но и с Джессикой и та могла поклясться, что стоял вопрос, связанный с работой. Аналитическая память послушно повторила эту беседу. Она тоже происходила в комнате отдыха. Была середина дня, и вокруг властвовали золотисто-оранжево-красные цвета.

— Меня ждет очень важный проект, – сказала Таиши, – и я боюсь, что напортачу. Как всегда.

У нее была склонность сразу настраивать себя на негатив. Она словно бы не верила в то, что действительно может со всем справиться. Но, как ни странно, Таиши брала себя в руки и решала свои проблемы. Джессику удивляло, что она смогла закончить обучение, и ее не отбраковали ни на каком предварительном этапе, но вслух она никогда не позволяла себе об этом спрашивать.

— Не бойся, – заметила Джессика, – тебе не дадут все испортить.

— Тебе хорошо говорить, – вздохнула Таиши и подтянула ноги на диван.

Обычно люди начинали делать возрастную пластику, когда переступали порог стопятидесятилетия, и их собственный организм не справлялся с естественными изменениями, купировать которые полностью наука была все еще не в силах. Но некоторые... некоторые были как Таиши, которая походила на совсем юную девчонку, практически подростка. Она была такой все время их обучения, что поначалу здорово настораживало Джессику. Но со временем она привыкла к тому, как ее будущая коллега выглядит. Пусть и не понимала, зачем та пошла на такую операцию.

— Расскажешь о деталях? – спросила она у Таиши.

— Пока не могу, – та улыбнулась, – но потом все-все расскажу. Обещаю.

Она взяла Джессику за руку и улыбнулась. Хотя в ней еще ощущалась нервозность, но, как казалось, Таиши ее вполне контролировала.

Джессика, прервала воспоминания, нахмурилась. Можно было допустить, что "проект" не обязательно рабочий, но, насколько она знала, Таиши не увлекалась ничем достаточно серьезно, чтоб это могло занять столько нервной энергии. Джессика тогда хотела попробовать почувствовать подробности состояния коллеги, но решила, что это невежливо, только ощутила с помощью эмпатии подавляемую панику... которая, в общем, была заметна и так. Теперь вежливость казалась излишней...

"Не глупи, – сказала сама себе Джессика, – Таиши уехала на выходные. Алан прав – подробности мы узнаем через пару дней".

Она силой воли запретила себе волноваться на эту тему. Впереди у нее были выходные с родителями, которые будут стараться быть вежливыми и не расспрашивать о ее работе, хотя их интерес не смогут скрыть никакие псионные щиты. Ни их собственные, ни Джессики. Для психопатологов, что называется "влезать" в чужой разум было почти естественно. По крайней мере, в прошлый визит Джессики родители сделали ей замечание, и она задумалась над тем, насколько стала в этом плане бесцеремонна. Ведь, действительно, легче понять, о чем говорит коллега, если ты прислушиваешься к нему не только одними ушами. Даже во время сегодняшней беседы в комнате отдыха она не столько обратила внимание на то, что Сатья отложила бусы, сколько почувствовала ее настороженность в ответ на поднятую тему. Конечно, она моментально заслонилась, прикрылась другими мыслями и чувствами, но тревожный знак был.

Джессика вздохнула. Она опять принялась размышлять о том, про что запретила себе думать. За окном с невероятной скоростью мелькали дома, ярусы и полоски зелени. И через пару минут она была возле дверей собственных апартаментов. Места, где все было создано для ее удобства еще больше, нежели в остальном мире.

Она была настоящим человеком, и это было ее привилегией по праву рождения.

"Любопытно, – снова подумала Джессика, – почему эти мысли приходят ко мне именно здесь и сейчас?" Ответ на собственный вопрос она бы дать не смогла. Да и не хотела. У нее было значительно больше интересных и насущных тем для размышлений. Можно, к примеру, "отпустить" свою память и разобраться в том, что было сегодня, сначала на основе случайных воспоминаний, ранжированных по эмоциональной вовлеченности, а потом уже по порядку, с аналитическим подробным запоминанием. И повторить это несколько раз, и записывать каждый результат. Может быть, так действительно удастся понять что-то новое... но после подобных упражнений ей понадобится какое-то время отдыхать и приходить в себя. По возможности, не выходя из дома и не пересекаясь с другими людьми, а, если отложить встречу с родителями, это будет подозрительно. К тому же, хотя Джессике и не нравилось это признавать, ей хотелось побыть в их обществе. Тем более, что Таиши в самом деле могла вернуться после выходных как ни в чем ни бывало. И старания будут совершенно напрасной тратой сил.

Потому Джессика откинула все мысли, приняла душ и поужинала. Фруктово-овощной салат  со вкусовыми биодобавками был ей отвратителен, но  рекомендовался системой как наиболее подходящий для поддержания цвета кожи и улучшения общего состояния. Завтра ей нужно выглядеть свежей и отдохнувшей, чтоб родители не начали привычно ворчать о том, какую неблагодарную профессию выбрала Джессика, и спрашивать, точно ли она уверена, что ей не нужно подыскать места, где ее будут меньше напрягать.

Это же было причиной того, почему она не позволила сну приходить самому, закручивая вокруг нее спираль из воспоминаний прошедшего дня и случайных ассоциаций, а погрузилась в снотворный транс, позволяющий отдыхать без всяких сновидений ровно до указанного в сознании времени.

Джессика уважала своих родителей. Она не была готова использовать слово "любовь", но она их уважала. Кроме того, что они были людьми, давшими ей жизнь и согласившимися заниматься ею самостоятельно, они всегда были готовы предоставить больше свободы, нежели это было принято.

Очень часто детей буквально запирали на замок в  комнатах, специально оборудованных так, чтоб те не могли пораниться, даже если бы очень захотели. Случалось, что родители так стремились оградить ребенка от мира вокруг, что психику будущего члена общества спасала только программа социализации. А то и стирание воспоминаний о ранних годах жизни.

За время не такой уж и долгой практики Джессики встретилось трое детей, единственный выход в отношении которых был в удалении воспоминаний и скоростном курсе реабилитации.

Когда Джессика впервые увидела и почувствовала подростка, который всеми силами стремился забиться в дальний угол кабинета, чтоб держаться подальше от чужих людей, она сама испытала сильный шок.

— Так всегда было, – сказал Алан, выводя ее за двери, – такие дети – это треть нашей работы, если не больше.

— Это ужасно, – нервно сказала Джессика.

Алан пожал плечами. Немного позже она узнала, что в его семье была похожая проблема, что и стало толчком в выборе профессии.

— Я смутно помню своих родителей, – сказал Алан в ответ на робкие расспросы  Джессики. – Меня перевезли в другой город, дали новое имя и запретили им ко мне приближаться. К счастью, я был совсем малышом, едва ли десятилетним. Специалисты задались вопросом, почему я не прохожу начальные курсы контроля способностей. Так мне, по крайней мере, сказали.

Он говорил об этом совершенно спокойно, и нигде в его психическом фоне не было и отголоска беспокойства. Алан не знал, кто его настоящие родители. Эти люди его даже не интересовали. И подобное казалось Джессике таким же неправильным, как и то, как росла Таиши. Все эти системы поведения представлялись одинаково пугающими.

И, конечно же, причина такого отношения Джессики крылась в ее собственных родителях. Они не всегда понимали ее, не всегда могли провести с ней много времени и не всегда оставляли в покое, когда она того хотела. Но они не пытались заслонить своими фигурами все остальное человечество и стать единственным миром Джессики. И она была искренне им за это благодарна.

Следующим утром, закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, она оделась в лучший свой костюм из переливающейся серебристо-синей ткани, вышла из дома и задала магнитокару координаты жилища своих родителей. Дорога туда была короче, нежели до офиса психопатологической службы, но Джессика приезжала к родителям значительно реже.

И потому что это не доставляло ей огромной радости, а воспринималось скорее как долг или обязательная медицинская процедура, и потому что их работа не всегда позволяла найти место в графике для взрослой дочери. Мать и отец Джессики занимались вопросами экологии и изменения климата. Порой, отец мог увлечься и начать рассказывать подробности, но Джессика терялась на втором предложении и весь дальнейший монолог просто улыбалась и кивала. Любопытно, но это была вещь, так и не изменившаяся со времен ее детства.

— А у нас для тебя сюрприз! – с порога заявила мать Джессики, когда та добралась до их дома и позвонила в дверь.

Она просто сияла от восторга, словно солнце ранним утром, но чудилась в этом фальшь. Что-то ее беспокоило и очень сильно.

— Лилиан, дай ребенку войти! – это был голос отца, раздавшийся не то откуда-то из глубины апартаментов, не то через микрофон связи.

Из-за его гулкого голоса иногда было сложно определить точно.

Джессика даже внешне походила на отца. У них обоих были рыжие волосы, костлявые фигуры с руками, которые казались чуть-чуть более длинными, чем это было бы гармонично. Но у отца кожа была значительно светлее, чем у Джессики. В то же время его жена щеголяла тонкой, изящной фигурой и кожей темно-коричневого оттенка, в котором чудился едва уловимый красноватый отлив, но волосы она всю жизнь осветляла и красила в зеленый.

Они оба, и отец, и мать, страшно гордились тем, что их предки смогли перенести через века редкие теперь гены, которые обеспечивали именно такие цвета кожи у одной и волос у второго, не прибегая при этом к очистке генома и выборке нужных последовательностей. Джессика всерьез сомневалась, что на Земле остался хоть один человек, чью бы ДНК не очищали от патологий и передающихся генетически заболеваний, но помалкивала. Она понимала, что родители – люди связанные с наукой и, вероятнее всего, прекрасно знают об этом, но каждому необходимо держаться за что-то свое, что делает его уникальным. А волосы и кожа – не самый худший вариант.

Мать впустила Джессику внутрь, и дверь закрылась за ее спиной.

— Ты чудесно выглядишь, дорогая, – сказала она, – но мне казалось, что этот цвет вышел из моды еще в прошлом сезоне.

— А твой... халат сейчас на пике популярности? – спросила Джессика, критично разглядывая полупрозрачную одежду матери, по которой змеились желтые и красные узоры.

— Ну, конечно! Джессика, как же тебя замучили на твоей ужасной работе, если ты даже не следишь за новинками?

— Я никогда за ними не следила, мам.

Споря на привычную тему, они прошли вглубь дома. Джессика с некоторым неудовольствием отметила, что родители снова поменяли обстановку. Теперь здесь практически не было мебели, только абстрактные картины и матово-белые полки, крепящиеся к стенам на разной высоте.

В центральной комнате не осталось никаких диванов или кресел, только разбросанные по полу белые подушки. На одной из них сидел отец Джессики, и его халат был менее прозрачным, чем одеяние жены. Это дало возможность выдохнуть свободнее. На некотором глубинном уровне Джессику смущало обнажение тела, поиск объяснения этому был следующим пунктом в ее анализе случайных воспоминаний.

Еще один человек в комнате сильно выделялся на фоне старательно сохранявших признаки молодости родителей Джессики.

— Сатья, – сказала она с некоторым удивлением. – Не думала, что увижу тебя здесь!

Старшая коллега развела руками. Она тоже сидела на одной из подушек, но ее почти черный костюм, больше напоминающий рабочий комбинезон, был излишне заметным на фоне светлой комнаты.

— Прости, что нарушаю твой отдых, но определенные вопросы не терпят отлагательства.

Джессике не нужно было проникать в мысли родителей, чтоб понять, о чем они думают. В воздухе практически витало: "Тебя слишком загружают, тебе нужна работа проще и приятнее!". Они не были деспотичны, это верно, но все равно не могли относиться к своей дочери, как к действительно взрослому человеку.

— Мне нужно сказать всего пару слов, – мягко произнесла Сатья. – Не больше.

Она поднялась и прошла на балкон, куда за ней, бросив взгляд на недовольных родителей, последовала Джессика.

Апартаменты, в которых жили ее мать и отец, занимали свое место на верхушке одной из самых высоких башен города. Вход был закрыт растениями и арками, но здесь, на балконе, пространство, уходящее во все стороны, ощущалось особенно ярко. В детстве, Джессика любила тут играть: родители не опасались за ее здоровье, потому что все здание окружало силовое поле: оно облегало башню, словно подогнанная по руке перчатка из сверхэластика. Внутрь попадал легкий ветерок и отдельные капли дождя, если тот шел, но стена ливня и ураганные шквалы останавливались в нескольких миллиметрах от балконов и окон. А, если в поле что-то кидали изнутри – оно отлетало назад, будь то игрушка или слишком любопытный ребенок.

— Что-то произошло? – спросила Джессика. – Почему ты пришла к моим родителям?

Сатья стояла лицом к двери, и ее фигура ярко выделялась на фоне города и линии джунглей вдали. Все психопатологи считались равными, это верно, но на самом деле в любой группе должен выделяться лидер. Тот, чей голос остается решающим. И таким лидером для Джессики и остальных была Сатья. Даже Жан, наиболее близкий к ней по возрасту, прислушивался к ее мнению и не перечил напрямую, даже если не был согласен.

Оттого Джессика не могла не относить к старшей коллеге иначе, чем если бы та была ее непосредственной начальницей. И сейчас она беспокоилось из-за того, что Сатья пришла в дом ее родителей и позвала на разговор, вдали от внутренних камер и микрофонов.

— Так я могу дать тебе понять всю серьезность ситуации, Джессика, – сказала Сатья. – Навести я с утра твой дом, это было бы более чем трудно. Как минимум, ты начала бы действовать до конца выходных. А так будешь связана долгом перед родителями и их нежеланием отпускать тебя раньше.

Это был абсолютно честный ответ. Правда слышалась в интонациях, но мысленное поле, окружавшее Сатью, скрывало все, что было у той на уме. Джессику обескуражила прямота, но в словах старшей коллеги была истина: нельзя было просто так развернуться и уехать, разбираться с делами, оставив родителей волноваться. Но ведь Сатья этого не должна была знать. Личные реакции – информация, которой не было в деле Джессики. Не должно было быть, во всяком случае. И снова к ней вернулось то самое горькое чувство обиды, которое настигло ее в юношестве, когда обнаружилась слежка со стороны родителей. Менялись те, кто просчитывал каждый ее шаг, но сама суть происходящего оставалась прежней.

— Я взрослый человек, – сказала Джессика, и сама поняла, что это звучало совершенно по-детски. – Могу и сама решать, что мне делать!

— Это не соответствует твоему профилю, – спокойно ответила Сатья. – Ты не станешь нарушать свой план действий и доставлять неудобства родителям. Тем более, что ситуация не критическая. И, ко всему иному, просто не требует твоего присутствия в ближайшие дни.

Сатья говорила так серьезно, как никогда раньше не общалась с Джессикой, ее щиты были сцеплены наглухо, и это пугало до иррациональной дрожи в коленях.

— Тогда зачем говорить мне? – спросила Джессика.

— Ты работала под началом профессора Онао, – ответила Сатья, – он отзывался о тебе, как о способной студентке. Очевидно, что ты провела многомерный анализ памяти последних месяцев и выявила сомнительные моменты, связанные с Таиши. Так же очевидно, что вряд ли тебя обманули ее персональные данные, это заставляет меня...

Сатья, по всей видимости, заметила недоумение на лице Джессики, остановилась и продолжила после некоторой паузы, так и не закончив предыдущей мысли:

— ...или я переоценила твои способности.

— Я поняла, что с Таиши что-то не так, – тихо сказала Джессика. – Но не успела разобраться.

— Что ж, – произнесла Сатья, – позволь мне рассказать тебе некоторые детали.

Она прошла по балкону и опустилась на низкую скамейку, которую родители, по видимости из ностальгических соображений, не выбросили, когда меняли стиль своих апартаментов.

Джессика сначала хотела остаться стоять, но поняла, что будет смотреться нелепо, и опустилась рядом с Сатьей. Появилась мысль о другом древнем исследовании, там не говорилось о памяти, но было очень много деталей на тему межличностного общения. Джессика моментально "вытащила" фрагмент, который касался собеседников. Автор древнего текста утверждал, что когда двое людей сидят друг напротив друга, они подсознательно соперничают, а, когда рядом, общаются как равные. Джессика совершенно не чувствовала себя равной со Сатьей. От мысленных щитов той почти ощутимо веяло холодом, и хотелось поплотнее сомкнуть свои. Так ребенок, еще не умеющий самостоятельно пользоваться термальным регулятором, кутается зимой в теплую одежду.

— Таиши весьма талантлива, – сказала Сатья ровно. – Она могла бы стать неплохим психопатологом, прояви она больше терпения и меньше способностей ко взлому компьютерных систем.

Еще когда Джессика была студенткой, то усвоила, что, когда нет точных знаний, хотя они требуются, то лучше не строить предположений. Может повезти раз или два, но рано или поздно будешь уличен в некомпетентности.

Молчание, в свою очередь, не дает однозначного ответа о твоих знаниях.

Оттого сейчас Джессика ничего не говорила. Она смотрела на Сатью и ожидала продолжения.

— Возраст в персональных данных Таиши, – сказала та после паузы, – более чем неверен. На самом деле, она младше тебя на одиннадцать лет.

— Как? – спросила Джессика.

Она не знала точно, что именно спрашивает в этот момент. Ей казалось невозможным, что в их мире, напичканном технологиями, хоть один человек может остаться незамеченным так, чтоб о его возрасте никакая подсистема не имела понятия.

— Мы обнаружили проблему, – продолжила Сатья, игнорируя реплику Джессики, – когда наша юная Таиши уже поступила на учебу... и решили посмотреть, что выйдет из этой авантюры.

— Под "вы" ты подразумеваешь... – начала Джессика и оборвала предложение, не добавив в него даже вопросительной интонации.

Сатья улыбнулась.

— Общий совещательный всепланетарный совет психопатологов. Смею надеяться, спустя полвека ты тоже в него войдешь.

— Понятно, – ответила Джессика, – но вы просчитались, и Таиши прошла всю учебу и не вылетела... хотя... это было вашей целью?

Сатья медленно кивнула.

— Но зачем? – спросила Джессика. – Зачем вам нестабильный ребенок?

Казалось, старшая коллега удивлена ее недогадливостью.

— Чтобы работать с квазилюдьми, конечно!

Джессику замутило. Ей никогда не приходилось общаться с гомункулами. Это было вне сферы ее деятельности и интересов. В отдельных областях без них было не обойтись. К примеру, на аварийных станциях передачи сообщений всегда был небольшой штат "летучих мышей", которые могли сообщить о проблемах в городе, а в медицинских и исследовательских биологических учреждениях именно гомункулов использовали для испытания новых препаратов и экспериментальных процедур. Многие квазилюди были спортсменами, кое-кто – даже звездами кино и театра: искусство, оно ведь не делает различий. Кто-то когда-то, не то Таэрт, не то Ло, не то и тот, и другая, рассказывал Джессике, что в Земнопорте квазилюди в основном работают с гомонидами, инопланетными потомками землян, которых чистокровные люди или опасаются, или попросту ими брезгуют. Джессика понимала умом, что квазилюди не так и сильно отличаются от нее, только меньше псионных способностей и способов поддержания здоровья, но другой уровень, уровень воспитания, культуры и слухи заставляли ее чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Но зачем? – снова спросила она.

— Я была лучшего мнения о тебе, – вздохнула Сатья, – и профессор Онао отзывался более чем хорошо... Джессика, мы стоим на пороге войны с квазилюдьми. С каждым десятилетием это становится все заметнее и заметнее. И наша обязанность – предпринять все возможное, чтоб не допустить этого.

Джессика почти задала вслух вопрос о том, причем психопатология к войне гомункулов с настоящими людьми, но вовремя остановила себя. Вывод был так близок, что вопрос о подобной банальности только бы повысил уверенность Сатьи в ее, Джессики, несостоятельности.

Проблемой занимались не только психопатологи, это очевидно. Но именно они имели прямое отношение к ней. Хотя бы потому, что работали в том числе и с теми, кто проявил ненормальную привязанность к квазилюдям. В некоторой мере, как с пугающей ясностью поняла Джессика, как раз угроза стирания памяти и была тем, что лишний раз отталкивало от гомункулов. Звездами спорта и искусства восхищались издали, но никому бы не пришло в голову писать праздничные поздравления актеру-квазичеловеку или стремится к личной встрече с гимнасткой человекокошкой. Вряд ли многое обстояло иначе в исследовательских центрах, где квазилюди выполняли роль подопытных или же там, где они служили дешевой заменой механизмам.

Сближаться с гомункулами опасно. Это не было первопричиной чувства отторжения, но служило дополнительным фактором. А Джессика и ее коллеги  олицетворяли эту опасность. Ведь именно психопатологи приводили в действие весь механизм, призванный убрать, "стереть" ненужные чувства и фрагменты памяти, не дать обществу потерять ценную единицу.

— Вижу, что ты наконец-то поняла то, о чем я говорю, Джессика, – сказала Сатья.

— Но зачем?

Однообразие собственных реакций удивило и Джессику тоже, но она просто не могла отреагировать иными словами на тот шок, что испытала. И ведь от нее никогда ничего не скрывали, все было здесь же – на поверхности. Но ей никогда не приходило в голову смотреть на себя и своих коллег, да и на всю психопатологию, как на способ наказания.

Другой вопрос, почему Сатья сосредоточила внимание Джессики на этом именно сейчас? Почему заговорила про квазилюдей? Вряд ли дело только в том, что они с Таиши подруги.

— Ты осознаешь, сколькие люди в действительности практикуют многомерный анализ памяти?

— Что? – переспросила Джессика.

Сатья уже раньше использовала этот термин, и Джессика полагала, что та подразумевала "свободную" память, но уверенности не было.

— Та практика, которой обучил тебя Онао, – устало ответила Сатья.

— Он не то, чтоб учил... скорее, я сама...

Джессика поймала испытующий взгляд Сатьи и отвернулась. Ей казалось, что ее псионные щиты покрылись изморозью. Простой разговор оказывал такое действие, будто она пыталась телепотировать в соседний город, защищаясь от атаки обезумевшего гомункула.

— Что ж... у тебя действительно есть некоторый потенциал, – словно нехотя, сказала Сатья, – если ты пришла к этому сама. Но большая часть населения нашей планеты не догадываются, что они могут не использовать обычную аналитическую память. Именно потому операция по изъятию воспоминаний и не оставляет слишком болезненных травм, но ты и сама об этом знаешь.

Джессика знала. Об этом говорили тем или иным способом постоянно во времена ее учебы. Заостряли внимание, что именно потому в ситуациях, связанных с гомункулами, квазилюдей казнят без вопросов. Потому что, даже с "вычищенной" головой – будет риск, что что-то восстановится. Случайный образ вызовет воспоминания, и по ассоциативной цепочке, цепляясь друг за друга, они выведут гомункула в некое иное состояние. Хорошо, если первичное, но, возможно, они превратят его в сумасшедшего. Оттого правильно и даже гуманно не подвергать квазилюдей процедуре корректировки памяти, которая может привести к серьезным последствиям. Не говоря уже о том, что ее дороговизна не стоит спасения жизни какого-то гомункула.

С настоящими людьми, как подчеркивали лекторы и методисты, вероятность проблем минимальна, потому что ментальный контроль и культура мысли не позволяют образовываться случайным цепям ассоциаций. Это делает людей значительно более стабильными эмоционально и психически. Потому корректировка памяти проходит успешно в большинстве случаев.

— Стоп... значит, если стереть память мне, то...

Сатья улыбнулась, и Джессике стало нехорошо. В таких случаях принято говорить: "Сердце пропустило удар", но, на самом деле, было абсолютно все равно, что делает сердце. Точно так же, как печень, почки и легкие. Это не имело никакого значения на фоне осознания собственной уязвимости.

— Не стоит паниковать, – сказала Сатья спокойно, – ты же знаешь, что не так многих подвергают коррекции памяти. Тем более, психопатологов. И, заверяю тебя, крайне крошечный процент людей, вроде нас.

— Нас? – переспросила Джессика. – Вы... тоже?

— Да, – просто ответила Сатья. – Именно потому мы с тобой говорим об этом.

Джессике даже показалось, что щиты старшей коллеги слегка опустились, позволив почувствовать за ними спокойную уверенность и веру в правильность выбранного пути.

— Прошу прощения за то, что наш разговор прошел столь странно и сумбурно, – снова заговорила Сатья, – мы продолжим его после выходных.

Она поднялась и поправила одежду.

— Что вы сделали с Таиши? – спросила Джессика.

— Тебе известно, что проводятся эксперименты по созданию замещающих воспоминаний на месте изъятых?

— Да... но причем тут это?

Джессика недоверчиво посмотрела на Сатью; из-за того, что та стояла,  создавалось неприятное ощущение  взгляда снизу вверх.

— Гомункулы не будут доверять настоящему человеку, – ответила Сатья, не уточняя детали, которые Джессика поняла и сама.

Они... их коллеги, стерли всю память Таиши и заменили ее воспоминаниями какого-то квазичеловека. Экспериментальная операция, последствия которой неизвестны. Но зачем делать это именно с ней? Потому что Таиши самая молодая и самая бесполезная?

Джессика поняла, что поднялась на ноги и подошла к дальнему краю балкона.

— Ее память все равно пришлось бы корректировать, – голос Сатьи она услышала как будто издали. – Ведь она нарушила великое множество ограничений системы, повела себя безответственно, выступила против правил... это бы не привело ни к чему хорошему. А так она сама сделала выбор и, когда мы снова найдем ее, сделаем все, чтоб создать стабильную личность. Так было нужно.

— Так было нужно, – повторила Джессика. – Но это все равно ужасно.

Наверняка родители злятся, что она ушла с коллегой так надолго. Они обсуждают ее работу, и чуть позже начнется долгая беседа о том, что Джессике бы стоило отказаться от нее. И, конечно же, найти что-то попроще и поспокойнее. Но, несмотря на все, что пришлось услышать и осознать сейчас – Джессика со все возрастающей уверенностью понимала, что никогда не променяет психопатологию ни на что другое.

Они потеряли Таиши, но они найдут ее снова. И не дадут войне с квазилюдьми разгореться. И, даже, если сама Джессика в этом не будет участвовать напрямую, она будет знать, что когда-нибудь и сможет влиять на мир таким же образом. Быть действительно важной, не просто как еще один настоящий человек, а как кто-то, кто способен сам делать выбор.

  


**Квазичеловек**

 

Ф'Ельт столкнулся плечом с Ф'Иланом и выбил мяч у него из рук. Оба человеколиса зарычали: один раздраженно, а другой радостно. Остальные гомункулы разразились улюлюканьем и свистом.

Сегодня они всей меной выбрались на прогулку за пределы города. На небольшой лужайке быстро разожгли костер, но начинать жарить мясо можно было только после того, как все дрова прогорят. Так что до этого решили поиграть в спортивную игру, правила которой ускользали от К'Тай. Да и она бы не присоединилась к товарищам: дорога через лес вымотала ее слишком сильно, но молоденькая человекокошка ни за что бы не решилась это показать. Ее и так не хотели брать с собой.

— Ну, не знаю, котенок, – сказал вчера вечером  Ф'Ельт, – мы же все взрослые ребята, это так хорошие и добрые, а знаешь... всякое бывает, как градус повысить.

К'Тай молча проглотила "котенка", но упрямо ответила:

— Я всякое знаю! И как пьяные песни горланят, и как дерутся, и как друг к другу в штаны и под юбки лезут. Меня этим не запугаешь! И вообще, как это я работаю как все, а вместо того, чтоб развлекаться – сиди дома и пялься в стенку. Я иду с вами и точка. И, кстати, мы с тобой ровесники, просто девушки человекокошки мельче парней человеколис, вот!

— А откуда ты знаешь, что мы ровесники?

К'Тай насупилась. Она не знала, сколько ей точно лет. Такое случалось с квазилюдьми, особенно в больших семьях, вроде такой, какая была у нее: мама сама путалась, кто когда родился, хотя всегда с точностью могла сказать, что это именно ее дети. Да и какая разница? Все равно тебя обнаружат и потребуют сдать все надлежащие тесты, чтоб определить стоит тебя отбраковывать или нет. Прошел по всем параметрам – порадуйся и иди работать. А не прошел – так не тебе уже решать, но в семье на один голодный рот меньше.

Так что К'Тай даже не интересовалась, сколько ей лет. А потом была эвакуация: вулкан поблизости собирался проснуться, успокоить его не могли, так что из города спешно вывозили настоящих людей, а гомункулы выбирались сами, на своих двоих или грузовыми поездами и самолетами, кому куда повезет затесаться без билета или по сходной цене. Так что К'Тай занесло в чужое место, и она теперь никакого понятия не имела, где ее родня. Да и не очень хотела узнать, тем более что для этого надо было идти в центр по работе с квазилюдьми, а ее там наверняка "прогонят" через все тесты и рисковать во второй раз тем, что отбракуют, К'Тай не хотела. Того гляди, найдут какое-то заметное отклонение, а потом "удачного путешествия на тот свет". Так что безопаснее не появляться на глаза настоящим людям из центра.

— Мы примерно ровесники! – сказала К'Тай упрямо. – И я хочу пойти со всеми.

— Это не только я решаю, – ответил ей Ф'Ельт.

Он взлохматил и без того стоящие дыбом рыжие волосы и ушел совещаться с братом.

Они уже дорабатывали свою смену, так что можно было более или менее свободно бродить по цеху. К'Тай прищурилась, разглядывая Ф'Илана и Ф'Ельта: братья человеколисы говорили и выразительно гримасничали.

Уверенности, что они возьмут на общую гулянку, не было. Но вот она, К'Тай, здесь, вместе с остальными. Значит, ее приняли. Она искренне боялась, что на новом месте все будут смотреть злобно, но её спасло именно то, что К'Тай казалась такой маленькой. Пусть каждый и читал своим долгом назвать ее "котенком" или "мелочью", но не отталкивал. А это было самым главным, потому что, когда тебе не за кого держаться, то можно пойти ко дну. Так же, если вдруг проверка, товарищи ее прикроют. По крайней мере, К'Тай на это надеялась.

— Точно не хочешь поиграть? – спросила К'Саллен, человекокошка, работающая на конвейере рядом с К'Тай. – Мы сейчас на команды разбиваемся. Кошки против лис.

К'Тай сразу, как приехала, поразилась, что здесь среди квазилюдей были, в основном, именно человекокошки и человеколисы, немного еще человекособак и все. Никаких других подвидов. Никто не мог внятно объяснить причину или не хотел этого делать, но все ссылались на лаборатории в человеческой части города.

К'Саллен, хотя и была из того же вида, что и К'Тай, но сильно отличалась от нее. С человекокошками так часто случается. Она была довольно крупной, но при этом точно такой же гибкой, как все полностью взрослые гомункулы их вида и, в отличие от миниатюрной К'Тай, казалась слишком высокой. Лицо К'Саллен, вдобавок, выглядело чуть сплющенным, будто она прижалась к стеклу однажды, да так и осталась.

— Я не понимаю правил... – пробормотала К'Тай.

— Все просто: хватай мяч и беги вон туда, – К'Саллен показала на линию вырванной травы. – И больше ничего знать не надо. Все понятно?

— Вроде бы просто, – сказала К'Тай.

Ноги болели после пробежки по лесным тропкам, хотелось не двигаться хотя бы сутки, но она сама напросилась, так что отступать было бы глупо. Потому К'Тай улыбнулась К'Саллен и со всей возможной скоростью пошла вперед, к группе человекокошек. Ей надо было еще отбегать по полю с мячом. Может, кто-то собьет ее на землю, и можно будет сделать вид, что удар вышиб весь дух?

В их цехе было двое человекособак, но одна из них никуда не пошла, так что вне команд остался только Д'енн, низкий, плотный парень с полностью седыми волосами и лицом, будто неаккуратно слепленным из глины. Он взмахнул рукой с толстыми волосатыми пальцами, едва обе команды вышли на середину лужайки, и все кинулись к лежащему перед ними мячу.

К'Тай почти сразу же оттолкнули, но, не успела она обрадоваться и отбежать в сторону, как кто-то кинул ей мяч. Она метнулась от подскочившего Ф'Ельта, но по недовольному крику кого-то из своей команды, поняла, что где-то ошиблась.

Ей удалось разобрать, как кто-то, вроде бы К'Иерен кричит:

— В другую сторону!

А потом кто-то из лис выхватил мяч у растерявшейся К'Тай и ее снова отнесло в сторону от действий.

Быстро она потеряла всякую ориентацию в пространстве и начала путаться в том, что делала и куда бежала. Запомнилась только круговерть движений и лиц вокруг, выкрики, шипение, рычание и смех. Когда все остановились, К'Тай замерла, пытаясь осознать происходящее вокруг нее.

— Эй, – Ф'Ельт хлопнул ее по плечу, – котенок, ты в порядке?

— А? Да.

— А что-то непохоже.

К'Тай пожала плечами и попыталась сделать вид, что сама не понимает, о чем речь, но Ф'Ельт внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза и шепотом спросил:

— Это же не бет, нет?

Она не сразу поняла, о чем речь, но потом К'Тай вспомнила, что "бетом" в этом городе назывался один из препаратов, который использовался настоящими людьми в их больницах.

— Я не такая, – агрессивно сказала К'Тай.

— Я тебя плохо знаю, – парировал Ф'Ельт, – но знай, что мы все против. И, если хочешь продолжать...

— Да я просто устала, пока мы бежали сюда. И пока играли!

Ф'Ельт присмотрелся к ней, явно не слишком веря в то, что К'Тай говорила. Это было причиной, по которой она не слишком стремилась проходить тесты заново. После извержения вулкана или во время путешествия сюда – что-то поменялось в ней. Теперь К'Тай очень быстро выдыхалась, теряла силы, и наутро у нее нередко все болело, хотя раньше так бывало только, если очень сильно перенапрячься.

  Это то, что касалось выносливости. И на ней все не заканчивалось.

У каждого квазичеловека разная степень близости к его животным предкам. И никогда не угадаешь, каким родится ребенок у тех или иных гомункулов. Некоторые братья и сестры К'Тай рождались с мехом, другие не плакали, а мяукали, третьи чуяли запахи лучше нее или видели в темноте. Чем больше это все проявлялось – тем больше шанс, что именно этого ребенка отбракуют на проверке и посчитают загрязняющим генофонд.

В родном городе К'Тай бытовало мнение, что в смешанных браках рождается больше таких детей, которые слишком сильно похожи на животных. Здесь на это смотрели более спокойно, может быть, из-за того, что из всех видов имелись только "лисы", "кошки" и "собаки", а может по другой причине. Все равно приставка к имени, определяющая вид, давалась только Центрами после проверки, и они определяли ее своими методами.

Тем не менее, К'Тай, хотя и проходила по параметрам внешности, всегда с трудом удерживала планку физического соответствия. Она была слабее большинства сверстников, плохо чувствовала запахи, не обладала идеальным слухом и не могла видеть в темноте. Но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, как сейчас ей не удавалось спокойно пробежать километр.

— Я говорю правду, – сказала К'Тай.

Ф'Ельт явно не верил, он смотрел ей в глаза, недовольно прищурившись, и выглядел настороженным. К'Тай мысленно просила: "Пожалуйста, поверь и ничего не спрашивай, пожалуйста".

Прошло несколько секунд, Ф'Ельт моргнул, он казался немного растерянным и удивленным.

— Да я пошутил, – сказал Ф'Ельт, – что ты такая серьезная?

К'Тай вздохнула. Ох уж эти шутники, ему-то все равно – он здесь живет, а она совсем новая. Для нее местные порядки неизвестны. Хорошо, все-таки, что ее так быстро приняли, а то К'Тай помнила, как их соседи, наверное, почти год считались "этими из синего дома", с кем лишний раз и не заговорят.

Все-таки хорошо, когда мало разных видов квазилюдей – тогда и приветливее все, и доверяют легче.

К'Тай вместе с Ф'Ельтом пошла к остальным, которые уже жарили мясо на углях. К'Саллен подмигнула, Ф'Илан закатил глаза и спросил:

— Что, уже договорились о тайной встрече? Можете прямо здесь целоваться.

— Иди вон, – огрызнулся на брата Ф'Ельт.

Кто-то захихикал, а К'Тай только улыбнулась. Она подумала, что наверняка так проще, потому что все они хищники. Будь тут только человекокошки – глядишь, еще веселее и спокойнее было бы. Между ними слишком мало различий, чтоб действительно о чем-то ссориться.

К'Тай передали спицу с мясом, нанизанным кусочками, и она с радостью вцепилась в него зубами. Судя по хорошему настроению Ф'Ельта и тому, как оживленно он болтал с братом и другими – он и забыл недавний неприятный эпизод. К'Тай не была против. Ей только не хватало, чтоб кто-то подозревал, что она наркоманка. И говорить о собственных слабостях тоже не хотелось.

Сейчас К'Тай очень сильно почувствовала, что она слишком далеко от всех, кто был ей близок. Раньше она бы поговорила со старшей сестрой или с К'Лемом... то есть, папой. Он пришел к ней как-то и сказал, что ее отец. Тогда у К'Тай было с запахами лучше, чем сейчас, но она все равно не могла учуять родство. А он мог. Хотя, конечно же, это было неважно, главное, что К'Лем хотел быть ее папой, а она – не против побыть его дочерью.

Но сейчас, когда К'Тай вспоминала о нем или же об остальной своей семье, она не чувствовала ничего. Понимала, что должна волноваться и хотеть их отыскать, узнать, в порядке ли они, но не было ничего подобного. Воспоминания о них – словно картинки на рекламных щитах и панелях. Чья-то чужая история, не имеющая ко К'Тай совершенно никакого отношения.

Можно было вспомнить многие вещи: о детстве, братьях и сестрах, маме и ее муже, К'Леме и друзьях, прошлой работе, но это были просто воспоминания.

К'Тай помнила, что работала на заводе пищевых концентратов дома, это было маленькое производство. Из тех, что организовывают квазилюди сами для себя, и которые не запрещают настоящие люди. Но здесь, на заводе так похожем на тот, что остался в городе, разрушенном извержением, К'Тай понятия не имела, что ей нужно делать. Она помнила весь процесс, но руки не слушались ее.

— Ты точно уверена, что работала раньше? – спросила К'Саллен в первый день.

— Да, – ответила К'Тай, – хотя не знаю, зачем мы это делаем. Ведь у настоящих людей...

— Нам платят, – перебила К'Саллен, – к тому же, когда настоящие люди соглашались сделать что-то для таких как мы? Так что заткнись и работай.

К'Тай еще подумала, что, если у настоящих людей есть все, чего они хотят и в любых количествах, то почему же им не поделиться этим с гомункулами? И, самым смешным было то, что она знала, что никогда раньше не задавала подобных вопросов. Мир был таким, каким был: квазилюди должны были работать, болеть и умирать, получать деньги, тратить деньги, жить впроголодь и надеяться на то, что их дети не окажутся отбракованы; а настоящие, чистокровные люди были вольны в своей жизни, им давалось все по праву рождения, они могли даже не работать, если не хотели.

Не то, чтобы К'Тай хотела исправить такую несправедливость для всех гомункулов, ей было просто обидно за саму себя. За то, что она должна вкалывать на заводе, хотя ее и всю их смену могли бы легко заменить машины, на выходе дающие уже готовые концентраты. И стоило бы это не дороже.

К работе К'Тай быстро привыкла, но обида осталась. Она грызла девушку каждый день и каждую ночь, даже сейчас, когда они проводили время с друзьями.

Но веселью не суждено было продолжиться. В тот самый момент, когда К'Тай доедала последний кусочек мяса, слишком горячего для того, чтоб не обжечься и слишком вкусного, чтоб подождать, из леса выскочила смутно знакомая девушка, почти девочка, не старше пятнадцати лет. На ней был не обычный рабочий комбинезон, вроде тех, в которых пришли все остальные, а длинное белое платье. Характерно заостренные черты лица и огненно-рыжие волосы, собранные в уже порядком растрепавшуюся косу, почти однозначно выдавали в ней человеколису. Ф'Ельт и Ф'Илан сразу вскочили, кто-то еще воскликнул с удивлением: "Ф'Яла? Почему ты здесь?"

— Аст, – сказала человеколиса Ф'Яла, сгибаясь и тяжело дыша, – его забрали.

— Что? – спросили Ф'Ельт и Ф'Илан хором.

— Сказали... что... он из волков...

Ф'Яла судорожно вздыхала между словами и К'Тай поняла, что это не только из-за того, что та слишком быстро и долго бежала, а потому, что у человеколисы началась истерика. И, будь у нее силы, то были бы не вздохи, а всхлипы.

— Что происходит? – спросила К'Тай у стоящей рядом К'Саллен.

— Это младшая сестра Ф'Илана, она из одного приплода с Ф'Ельтом, – объяснила та шепотом, – у них есть еще четверо младшеньких и нет родителей, сегодня был тест и Ф'Яла осталась с детьми.

— Остальные? – спросил Ф'Ельт. – Как?

Ф'Яла покрутила головой и опустилась на траву. К'Тай не сразу поняла, что это означает, но потом до нее дошло: из четырех детей испытания не прошли трое, их отбраковали. Четвертый проходил по параметрам, но оказался не человеколисом, а человековолком. И с ним тоже что-то сделали.

— Но почему? – спросила К'Тай. – Почему их брата... В'Аста забрали?

Она использовала приставку, означающую человековолка и К'Саллен глянула на К'Тай немного настороженно.

— Всех не кошек, лис и собак отправляют в лаборатории. Разве у вас было не так? – сказала она.

— Аст не волк! – рявкнул Ф'Илан, не то услышав разговор, не то от собственных чувств. – Не может им быть!

Ф'Яла закрыла лицо руками и разрыдалась, Ф'Ельт склонился к ней, обнял за плечи. Остальные квазилюди стояли вокруг со скорбно-испуганными выражениями на лицах. Веселье закончилось, не успев как следует начаться. А К'Тай никак не могла понять, почему так ужасно быть человековолком в этом городе.

— Да в чем же дело? У нас жили разные гомункулы.

— Хорошо вам было, – ответил ей Ф'Илан.

Он был раздражен и готов накинуться на любого, кто имел бы неосторожность подвернуться ему под руку. Можно было просто ощутить, как злость расходится от него волнами. Чувство отчаянья Ф’Ялы и Ф’Елита создавали впечатление резервных генераторов.

— Да объясните... – начала К'Тай, пытаясь преодолеть все это, оказывающее на нее почти физическое давление, – объясните, в чем дело?!!

Ответом ей были только недовольные взгляды, и К'Тай оказалась словно под градом раздражения, ненависти, осуждения и чего-то злобно-желчного, что походило на зависть, но не было ею до конца. Даже К'Иерен, человекокот с раскосыми желтыми глазами, чаще всего работающий на погрузке и всегда с добротой относившийся к К'Тай, покачал головой, когда она глянула на него.

— Иди домой, котенок, – сказал он. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Иди домой.

Тут К'Тай стало действительно страшно, как не было даже тогда, когда она тряслась в грузовом отсеке. В то время ее память, не то от недостатка воздуха, не то от шока после извержения, словно сбоила. Тогда не было понятно, кто она такая, зачем и куда едет. Был только необъяснимый в сложившейся ситуации страх сделать что-то неправильно и чувство, что на ней лежит слишком высокая ответственность.

А когда она прибыла, и воспоминания встали на место, то К'Тай уже накрыл новый страх, страх перед неизвестным. Но она очень быстро смогла с ним справиться, стоило увидеть спешащих на работу квазилюдей. Было понятно, что нужно идти за ними. Так К'Тай и добралась до завода.

Но никогда раньше никто не был так враждебен к ней. Раздражались, злились, но ее еще не накрывало волной всеобщего гнева. Не направленного лично на нее, но просто существующего. Вопрос в том, как все остальные умудрялись выживать в этом, почему не убежали, а лишь подпитывали эмоции друг друга?

Именно об этом К'Тай думала все то время, что тащилась назад в город. Теперь ей не нужно было бежать, изображая легкость, но намного легче от этого не становилось.

Город, с громадами домов и лабораторий настоящих людей, скоро показался из-за вершин деревьев, и К'Тай ускорила шаг. Отсюда, издали, все казалось таким чистым и опрятным, не то что внизу, в притулившемся к ногам зданий-исполинов городке квазилюдей, где те рождались, жили, работали, рожали детей и, конечно же, умирали.

К'Тай вошла в город со стороны садов со слегка зачахшими из-за затяжной жары деревьями. Это был слишком старый сад, "отработанная" территория, где деревья не плодоносили и уже не работали поливалки, а, значит, и некому было остановить пробирающуюся через него человекокошку. Хотя, стоит сказать, чистокровных редко заботило, куда ходят квазилюди.

Проскользнув к домику, в котором жила она и еще трое гомункулов, К'Тай толкнула дверь. То, что она не открылась, означало, что никто не вернулся раньше нее. К'Саллен – понятно, она, наверное, осталась утешать Ф'Илана и Ф'Ельта, а вот К'Имари и К'Отен, скорее всего, ходили где-то вдвоем. По странной причине они боялись уделять друг другу много внимания, когда были дома.

К'Тай вытащила ключи из-под коврика перед дверью и вошла. Хотя она и не понимала случившегося сегодня днем, но решила, что от готовки и уборки ничего дурного не будет, а так она хоть отвлечется. Тем более, что К'Саллен жила с ней и, значит, все равно что-то объяснит.

Когда К'Тай уже заканчивала варить суп, состоящий почти что из одних концентратов, в производстве которых она и участвовала, домой вернулась К'Саллен. Она кивнула, а потом молча заглянула в обе комнаты и санузел.

— Их нет дома, – сказала К'Тай.

— Хорошо, – ответила К'Саллен.

Она села за стол и сказала:

— Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе, котенок.

К'Тай потушила огонь под кастрюлей и села напротив К'Саллен. Та беспокоилась, но старалась этого не показывать.

— Ты здесь недавно, – сказала она, – мы все любим тебя, К'Тай, но есть вещи, в которые лучше не лезть.

— Как то, почему тут забирают человековолков?

— Да.

К'Саллен опустила голову и посмотрела на свои руки с выступившими сильнее длинными ногтями.

Она всегда их слегка выпускала, когда нервничала. В этом плане К'Тай ей завидовала, потому что ее собственные ногти были закругленными, плоскими и не втягивались.

—  В чем дело? – спросила К'Тай.

— Понимаешь, – К'Саллен вздохнула, – чистокровные используют нас для каких-то экспериментов. Я слышала, что в других городах гомункулы получают за это уважение, а не как у нас. И это неприятно всем. Абсолютно всем.

— И вы ничего не пытаетесь сделать? – задала вопрос К'Тай.

К'Саллен вскинула голову, во взгляде и эмоциях старшей человекокошки было столько удивления, что, казалось, просто не может поместиться в живом существе.

— А что мы можем сделать? – спросила она.

— Ну... мы бы могли высказаться против или попробовать вытащить брата Ф'Ельта и Ф'Илана.

— Но мы же не пройдем в город чистокровных. Там охранные системы и вообще... так нельзя.

— Если захотим – пройдем.

К'Тай была полностью уверена в том, что они действительно смогут это сделать. Охранные системы настоящих людей казались ей сущей мелочью. И ведь могут они попытаться? Это в любом случае лучше, чем просто сидеть. Даже, если они просто походят под стенами лаборатории.

— Я не знаю... – начала К'Саллен, а потом присмотрела на К'Тай и сказала: – Да. Давай сделаем это, я позову остальных.

Она буквально выскочила из-за стола и скрылась за дверью. Это удивило К'Тай, энтузиазм, в который перешло усталое смирение К'Саллен, был странным. Пусть этого и хотелось, пусть действительно важным было убедить ее попытаться найти выход и отыскать волчонка В'Аста, но то, как просто удалось уговорить,  казалось практически нелепым.

 

Когда К'Отен и К'Имари вернулись домой, К'Тай так и сидела за столом, напряженно пытаясь понять, что же она будет говорить тем "остальным", которых упомянула К'Саллен.

— Ты  в порядке? – спросил К'Отен.

— Она замечталась, – хихикнул К'Имари.

Они походили на братьев, гибкие, тонкие, с  пышными черными волосами и россыпью родинок на лицах. Эти двое сейчас даже одеты были одинаково: в черные шорты и слегка изодранные синие рубашки.

— О, у нашего котенка появился ухажер, – сказал К'Отен.

— Заткнитесь, – буркнула К'Тай, – я приготовила есть, так что вперед!

 — У-у-у... какие мы сегодня злые, – сказал К'Имари, – но ладно, как хочешь.

К'Тай поднялась и вышла из дома, чтоб не мешать двум человекокотам и не отвечать на их вопросы, которые они оба явно хотели ей задать. Обычно, общаться с К'Отеном и К'Имари было весело, но явно не сегодня, когда произошло столько всего.

Потому возвращения К'Саллен К'Тай ждала, сидя на пожухшей траве, рядом с дверями их общего дома.

"Остальными" оказалась Ф'Ельт, Ф'Илан и Ф'Яла. Они все выглядели очень уставшими и нервными. Оно и понятно, если вспомнить о том, что сегодня случилось.

— И какой у тебя план? – спросил Ф'Ельт хмуро.

— Я не знаю, – честно призналась К'Тай, – но мы хотя бы попробуем подойти  поближе....

Теперь ей все казалось совсем глупым. Ведь что она такого может сказать человеколисам? Ничего, чтоб вернуло веру в возможность спасти их брата. "Просто перестаньте задавать вопросы, – подумала К'Тай, – и давайте пойдем к лабораторному комплексу".

— Что стоять? – спросил Ф'Илан. – Пошли.

Он сам повернулся в сторону исполинских человеческих построек и сделал первый шаг. Брат и сестра последовали за ним, К'Саллен и К'Тай, переглянувшись, тоже.

Это было странно, идти вот так, в тишине, не переговариваясь, не смеясь, не шутя. Словно бы облако окружило каждого из них и всех вместе и заглушало все голоса.

Они все были рассеяны и несколько растеряны, не совсем понимая, зачем идут и почему. К'Тай тоже представляла достаточно смутно, но верила, что делает правильно. Как бы там ни было – нельзя просто оплакивать свою утрату, забившись в темный угол.

— Я вспомнила о гомонидах, – заявила Ф'Яла.

— Что-что? – переспросила К'Саллен.

— Нашла о чем, – буркнул Ф'Ельт.

К'Тай, как и все, немного знала про инопланетных потомков людей. Когда-то, давным-давно, многие отправились заселять другие планеты. Долгая жизнь в необычных условиях изменила их организмы и сделала во многом непохожими на жителей Земли. Они прилетали порой сюда, чтоб повидать планету-прародительницу, для торговли или дипломатии, но редко путешествовали. Здесь, во Фьючеркорп, как и в родном городе К'Тай, они встречались редко. Но, конечно же, все знали про их существование.

— Они попытаются захватить Землю, – уверенно сказала Ф'Яла. – Говорят, что они даже посылают сюда своих агентов, замаскированных под людей и гомункулов.

— Верь всяким сказкам, – сказал Ф'Илан. – Прилетят гомониды и спасут нас, конечно же.

— Говорят, что агенты. Гибриды. Сами не знают, кто они. Так всегда было, я видела исторический фильм.

Ее братья промолчали, как и К'Саллен.

— Это интересно, – сказала К'Тай.

И подумала, что рассказ о гомонидах был неплохим способом как-то справиться с тишиной. И, может быть, в нем есть доля правды.

Квазилюдям официально не запрещалось ходить в город чистокровных. Только для них там ничего не было, только голые стены, поднимающиеся вверх. Странно, но в этом городе все настоящие люди предпочитали жить повыше и даже не спускаться на землю.

— Нам сюда? – спросила К'Тай шепотом, когда они подошли поближе к одному из зданий.

Оно уходило вверх так, что рассмотреть отсюда, где же его вершина, было сложно. Когда К'Тай попыталась задрать голову, то ее замутило, показалось даже, что эта громадина падает на нее. Остальные квазилюди, по-видимому, не нервничали. Впрочем, они же жили здесь с самого рождения.

— Да, – сказала Ф'Яла, – именно сюда уводят детей, я знаю.

— Это единственное здание настоящих людей, куда можно войти с земли, – добавил Ф'Ельт.

И действительно, скоро они подошли к дверям – более темному прямоугольнику на фоне общей матовой поверхности стены.

— Бесполезно, – сказал Ф'Ельт, – сюда не могут пойти квазилюди.

К'Тай собиралась было сказать, что сама не понимала, что будет. Но, когда она подошла к дверям – те разъехались в стороны, будто приглашая ее войти.

— Странно, – сказала КСалллен. – Я... не знаю.

— Идем! – К'Тай смело сделала шаг вперед и оглянулась на остальных. – Может быть, там где-то В'Аст!

— Он не волк, – буркнул Ф'Илан, – конечно же нет, они ошиблись.

Ф'Яла закивала.

Но они все вошли следом за К'Тай. Стоило дверям закрыться за их спиной, как К'Саллен воскликнула:

— Я так и знала! Теперь нас закроют здесь!

— Тише, – шикнул на нее Ф'Илан, – ты же не хочешь, чтоб сюда кто-то пришел.

— Не надо было сюда идти, – сказал Ф'Ельт.

"Прекратите, – подумала К'Тай, – сейчас же". Пусть она сама и была напугана, но стало любопытно, что же на самом деле творится в лабораториях чистокровных людей.

Сейчас они все стояли в небольшой комнате со стенами такими же серыми, как наружные.

— И что будем делать? – спросила К'Саллен нервно, но перед ними разъехались новые двери, и ответ стал очевиден.

Коридор, в который они вышли, выглядел очень скучно: все те же серые стены, однообразные ярко-белые лампы в потолке через каждые пару метров и ряды таких же серых дверей. Даже на заводе было больше того, что радовало глаз.

— И что будем делать, котенок? – спросил Ф'Ельт.

— Очевидно, – ответила К'Тай, – пойдем вперед.

Она понимала, что они ввязались по уши в неприятности. И понимала, что ничем хорошим эта их прогулка не закончится, потому что глупо было бы надеяться, что их просто так пропустят в лабораторию чистокровных людей и выпустят назад. И тут словами о том, что просто заблудились, точно не отделаться. Но не стоять же на месте, вдруг их везение продолжится, и им удастся найти В'Аста?

— Какие же мы идиоты, – прошептала Ф'Яла. – Мы ведь даже не хотели идти к тебе.

— И теперь мы тут, – сказал Ф'Илан, – котенок, ты владеешь даром убеждения.

К'Тай вздохнула и подумала, что это очень бесполезный дар. Даже опасный, если бы она не настаивала – они бы не оказались теперь неизвестно где.

Они шли вперед и оглядывались на двери, на каждой виднелись надписи, которые Ф'Яла зачитывала вслух:

— Собаки... летучие мыши... крысы... кролики...

Ее голос звучал оглушительно в тишине, но лучше это, чем полное молчание.

— Волки, – она замерла перед дверью.

— Думаешь, нам сюда? – спросила К'Тай.

Ей никто не ответил, и она подошла к дверям, те послушно распахнулись, как и другие до того.

Они оказались в огромной комнате, заполненной белыми всполохами. Когда глаза К'Тай немного привыкли, она увидела, что это было что-то вроде пересекающихся энергетических линий со свободным пространством внутри. Все были пусты, кроме одной.

— Аст! – воскликнула Ф'Яла.

Внутри сидел мальчик не старше девяти лет, он испуганно вскинул голову, когда они подошли.

— Не прикасайтесь, – крикнул он, – стенки обжигаются.

— Мы поможем, – сказала К'Тай.

Все двери распахивались перед ней, значит, и клетка может. Стоит только подойти, и В'Аст окажется на свободе, и они смогут убраться оттуда. К'Тай была совершенно уверена в своих силах.

Но, когда она решительно протянула руку к В'Асту – ее обожгло, и взвыла сирена, значительно более громкая, чем та, что на их заводе предупреждала о пожаре.

Светящиеся энергетические линии начали двигаться и перекрестились. Мальчик закричал, как и К'Тай, руку которой прожгла невыносимая боль.

По всей видимости, она потеряла сознание на несколько секунд, потому что не заметила, как в комнату заскочили люди, и не поняла, почему лежит на полу.

— Оттащите ее! – крикнул кто-то.

Охранники оттащили ее прочь, как и всех остальных. К'Тай могла видеть, как истерично бьется Ф'Яла и бросается на людей Ф'Ельт. Что было дальше – она не поняла, потому что ее вытащили в коридор. В вое сирены сложно было понять, что происходит вокруг, К'Тай втолкнули в какую-то комнату и заперли дверь, словно не опасались, что она может что-то испортить. В нынешнем состоянии это и было так. К'Тай не знала, чего ей ждать. Она сидела, прижимая к груди покалеченную руку, и поглядывала на механизмы у стен. Яркие огоньки мигали почти в такт тому, как судорожно колотилось ее сердце. И, не плыви все перед глазами от боли, К'Тай бы обязательно подошла посмотреть на них ближе.

Она не знала, сколько именно сидит здесь. Может быть, прошла пара минут, может быть – часы. К'Тай не слышала совершенно ничего, кроме шороха механизмов в комнате: стены в таких местах отличные. Это не дома квазилюдей, где можно услышать, как шепчутся соседи, даже, если природа обделила тебя мощным слухом.

Когда дверь распахнулась, К'Тай ожидала чего-угодно, даже того, что ее убьют на месте. В комнату вошла женщина-человек, она остановилась и посмотрела так, будто увидела нечто невозможное. За ней буквально заскочил мужчина, он не стал останавливаться, а бросился к К'Тай. Как бы та ни была испугана, она все равно вскочила на ноги метнулась в дальний угол.

— Таиши? – спросил мужчина, но не предпринял попытки снова подойти.

Они оба выглядели молодыми, но К'Тай знала, что в отношении настоящих людей нельзя верить глазам. Ведь чистокровные не стареют, если сами того не хотят.

Женщина держала спину неестественно прямо, словно заставляла себя быть здесь, мужчину же почти трясло, но определить причину не получалось.

Эта пара были людьми до последней черты: это было в их одежде из дорогих материалов, в волосах, лежащих аккуратными прядями, а еще в том, что понять их эмоции, в отличие от того, что чувствовали квазилюди, К'Тай не могла. Словно бы в комнате оказались две черные пропасти, высасывающие краски мира. Страх захлестнул К'Тай с новой силой, хотя она и не думала, что это вообще возможно.

— О Вселенная, что с ее рукой? – спросил мужчина, обращаясь к женщине.

— Она пыталась открыть двери в комнату с реактором. Я видела на записи, – ответила та. – Ло, не подходи к ней, она тебя не помнит.

— Почему же ей не дали хотя бы бетакодеина? Ей же больно! Таиши, ты держишься?

Второй вопрос был задан более мягким тоном и обращен ко К'Тай, но она только сильнее вжалась в стенку, рядом с судорожно мигающим механизмом.

Что эти люди хотят от нее? Почему хотят накачать ее наркотиками?

— Она считает себя квазичеловеком, – ответила женщина. – Оставь ее, Ло, пусть врачи займутся.

— Ты что, не понимаешь, что стоит нам уйти – с ней неизвестно, что сделают! – ответил он с жаром.

— С ней ничего не сделали, пока мы не прилетели сюда. Не сделают и сейчас. Пойдем.

Она подошла к двери, оглянулась на мужчину и позвала снова:

— Ло, пошли.

— Мы вернемся, Таиши, – сказал тот, – обещаю.

К'Тай слышала в их голосах эмоции, видела на их лицах, но не ощущала. Чувство пустого пространства там, где стояли чистокровные, шокировало. Что означали их слова? Почему они говорили, что она "считает себя квазичеловеком"?

Сердце К'Тай словно бы ухнуло вниз и забилось еще чаще и судорожнее, чем до этого. А вдруг она тот эксперимент, о котором говорила К'Саллен? Вдруг она из тех гибридов, выведенных гомонидами, чтоб вернуть Землю в их руки, а все ее воспоминания – ложь? Ведь не зря К'Тай ничего не чувствовала по отношению к своей погибшей семье. Мысли о том, что у нее и не было никогда семьи, а сама она не более чем подобие живого существа, пугали. Но что-то в них было, что-то, что казалось К'Тай правдивым, потому что так все сходилось. Все странности и то, что чистокровные вызывали такой стах, что она боялась даже встречи с ними. И объяснялось то, почему, когда она была заперта в грузовом отсеке, К'Тай думала, что самое пугающее – это не справиться.

Так вот, в чем было дело. И все остальное было ложью, обманом столь жестоким, что и представить страшно.

Понимание истины заставило К'Тай разрыдаться. Мир рушился и рассыпался на части, стало уже все равно, что с ней будет.

Когда другие настоящие люди вошли, К'Тай лежала на полу и даже не посмотрела в их сторону. Они переговаривались о чем-то, перекладывали на носилки, обрабатывали руку, а она слышала только равномерный шум.

Ее, человекокошки по имени К'Тай, никогда не существовало. И на фоне этого ничто другое не имело никакого смысла.

Ее несли по коридорам, через которые она с другими гомункулами пробиралась так недавно. Интересно, что с ними стало? Могли ли они сбежать? Или их тоже поймали, осудили и казнили? Хорошо бы, чтоб всем удалось уйти. Несмотря ни на что, было больно думать, что Ф'Илан, Ф'Ельт, Ф'Яла и К'Саллен умерли так же глупо, как волчонок В'Аст. А может еще глупее, ведь хотели же что-то узнать люди-ученые, работающие здесь.

Врачи настоящих людей что-то сделали с К'Тай, и она почувствовала, что сон накрывает ее.

"Что же, – подумала она, – не самый худший способ умереть". Чистокровные тоже могли быть милосердными, если хотели этого. Они дали ей возможность уснуть и больше никогда не проснуться.

К'Тай всегда слышала, что от медикаментов снов не бывает. Но, наверное, смерть отличалась. Она видела яркие всполохи, которые кружились вокруг нее, бабочек золотистого цвета и слышала смех.

Это был сад, К'Тай помнила его здесь, во сне, но никогда не видела воочию. Так часто бывает с местами и знакомыми, которых ты не встречал никогда в настоящей жизни, но знаешь во сне, как свои пять пальцев. Вокруг была буйная зелень, но в десятке шагов виднелась молочно-белая стена, а высоко-высоко можно было различить потолок. К'Тай знала, что так и должно быть, это ее не волновало, потому что она понимала, что еще чуть-чуть, и сможет пойти куда захочет. Достаточно только закончить с той программой, вчера у нее почти получилось, но она слишком обрадовалась и побоялась двигаться дальше, чтоб ничего не испортить на волне восторге.

— Таиши! – позвали ее.

К'Тай обернулась, но мир вокруг залила чернота.

— Таиши!

Она проснулась и села. Все-таки, чистокровные не пытались ее убить. И между облегчением и радостью, снова пришел страх.

К'Тай сидела на кровати в небольшой светлой комнате, из огромного окна справа от нее открывался вид на море, а слева сидели те мужчина и женщина, которые первыми и заговорили о том, что К'Тай не квазичеловек. Еще здесь были другие чистокровные: один, кудрявый и темнокожий, на вид такого же возраста, как и первые двое, и третий – чуть старше и будто б крупнее, это и его роскошные светлые усы делали чистокровного похожим на человекоморжа.

Все четверо были одеты одинаково, в свободные светлые костюмы, будто бы надели специальную форму, прежде чем войти к ней.

Сама К'Тай поняла, что она совершенно обнажена и натянула одеяло повыше. Не то, чтоб ее в самом деле беспокоило, что о ней могут подумать и что увидеть, но что-то внутреннее и непостижимое заставило ее это сделать. Рука К'Тай полностью зажила, что заставило ее задуматься, помогла ли техника людей, или прошло очень много времени.

— Ты не узнаешь нас? – спросил усатый; его голос был неожиданно-высоким.

К'Тай осторожно покачала головой.

— Ты уверена? – спросил уже знакомый мужчина, которого, кажется, называли Ло.

— Может, хоть что-то? – подал голос кудрявый.

А женщина задала неожиданный вопрос:

— Пить хочешь?

— Можно? – спросила К'Тай в ответ.

Она действительно испытывала сильную жажду, но не была уверена, что гибриду дадут воды.

Женщина протянула К'Тай неизвестно откуда взявшийся стакан, и та выпила залпом, хотя и подумала, что, может быть, зря. Ведь они могли подмешать в воду что угодно, не зря у нее был странный кисловатый привкус.

— С лимоном, – сказал Ло, и в голосе его сквозила надежда, – ты же ее любишь.

К'Тай попробовала улыбнуться. Сейчас, почему-то, она не ощущала этих четверых, как темные участки в комнате. Их эмоции кружились вокруг нее, словно бабочки из сна. Переживание, неуверенность, сострадание, привязанность, страх, забота и любовь... Странный набор для тех, кто разговаривает с подосланным их убить существом. Впрочем, К'Тай не испытывала ненависти к этим чистокровным, хотя они, наверняка, могли убить многих квазилюдей без зазрения совести.

— Ты что-то хочешь спросить? – поинтересовался "морж".

— Где мы? – К'Тай кивнула в сторону окна.

— Дома, – ответил Ло, – Орлатаун, а это твоя любимая проекция для обзорного экрана, ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

— Простите, – ответила К'Тай и опустила голову.

Беспокойства стало больше.

— Где Сатья? – спросил кудрявый мужчина. – Джессика, ты ее видела?

— Нет, Жан, – ответила женщина раздраженно, – как и десять минут назад. Как и полчаса назад. Я. Не. Видела. Сатьи.

— Прекратите оба! – сказал Ло. – Вы разве не видите, в каком она состоянии?!

— Ло, мы и пытаемся разобраться, как помочь Таиши, – попыталась урезонить его Джессика.

— О, да...

 К'Тай смотрела на них и пыталась понять, почему чистокровные позволяют ей видеть их спор. Ведь люди скрытны в том, что касается квазилюдей, и предпочитают держаться от них подальше. Так почему же они искренне переживают за нее?

— Почему вы называете меня Таиши? – спросила К'Тай.

— Это твое имя, – ответил Ло. – Ты не помнишь? Совсем ничего?

— Помню, – ответила К'Тай. – Но не знаю, что из этого было на самом деле.

Ло оглянулся на других людей.

— Я же говорила, – ответила Джессика, – с ее памятью поработали основательно. Алан, у тебя одного есть опыт с корректировкой твоих собственных воспоминаний. Что-то может восстановиться?

— Нет, – ответил "морж", – совершенно ни-че-го. Не думаю, что она что-то вспомнит, прости, парень.

К'Тай ощутила, как целенаправленная волна сочувствия перешла к Ло, и тот передернул плечами так, словно сбрасывал руку Алана, которую тот положил ему на плечо. Хотя и никто из чистокровных не прикасался друг к другу,  их реакции, их эмоции переплетались так, как было с прикосновениями во время общения квазилюдей.

— Нам нужна Сатья, – продолжал упорствовать Жан, – она в ответе, и вы все это прекрасно знаете. Я даже не пустил сюда Таню, чтоб она не видела... этого отвратительного зрелища. Да и остальным тоже не стоит. Марьяна только вернулась, а Джон... ну, вы понимаете, он чувствителен к памяти... не выдержит.

Удивительно, но его отрицательные эмоции и скользнувшее отвращение касалось не самой К'Тай, а чего-то, что с ней было. Словно бы Жан говорил о тяжелой болезни. А ненависть уходила прочь, на человека, которого здесь не было.

— Прекрати осуждать ее, – сказала Джессика, – Сатья делала то, что была должна.

— Ну, разумеется, вы теперь лучшие подруги. Неужели она предложила тебе карьерный рост, девочка? Я знаю Сатью дольше всех вас, не верьте ни одному ее слову, Алан может подтвердить, что она холодна, словно рыба, а сочувствия и эмоций в ней не больше, чем в видеорегистраторе.

— Хватит, – сказал Ло, – вы тут грызетесь так, словно и не чистокровные люди. Это просто позорно.

Джессика и Жан злобно глянули друг на друга.

— Мне непонятно, – устало начал Алан, – почему она вообще смогла войти в лабораторию?

— Потому что там работают лентяи, – буркнул Ло, – у них, видите ли, никогда никто на землю не спускается, кроме лабораторного персонала, и никому в голову не придет пройти через лифт для биологического материала.

— Они сказали, – продолжила Джессика, – что решили, будто она одна из их новеньких лаборантов, раз ее пропустил сканер на генетику чистокровных.

К'Тай запуталась в том, что они говорили, хотя то, что квазилюдей назвали "биологическим материалом" ей очень не понравилось и обидело.

— Пожалуй, друзья, оставлю вас, – вздохнул Алан. – Пациенты, знаете ли.

— Я пойду с тобой, – сказал Жан, а потом добавил: – явится Сатья – зовите.

Когда они вышли, Джессика села на кровать в ногах К'Тай и пристально посмотрела той в глаза.

— Скажи, – начала она, – почему ты не отправилась в центр и не зарегистрировалась, как только прибыла во Фьючеркорп?

Ло переводил взгляд с одной на другую, но молчал, хотя К'Тай и ощущала его волнение.

— Я боялась, – честно ответила К'Тай, – я стала слабой. Не такой, как помнила. Я решила, что меня отбракуют и посчитают недостаточно похожей на человека.

Джессика посмотрела на Ло, их удивление приобрело оттенки горькой радости.

— Но ты же и есть человек, Таиши, – сказал Ло.

— Это правда, – подтвердила Джессика. – Я не думаю, что смогу хорошо тебе объяснить, но то, что ты помнила – было ненастоящим. Ты родилась чистокровной и жила чистокровной. Ты не гомункул.

К'Тай не знала, что ответить. Мир снова треснул, пусть она и не была гибридом, как боялась, но она и не была квазичеловеком... но, какая разница, если она помнит свою семью и друзей гомункулов, но не помнит этих чистокровных, которые стоят вокруг нее?

К'Тай знала, что никогда не забудет той боли, что чувствовала от Ф'Илана, Ф'Ельта и Ф’Ялы, когда их брат умирал. Не забудет и не простит всем настоящим людям. А сама не сможет жить, зная, что где-то там умирают в муках такие вот волчата, виновные только в том, что они родились. А сотни тысяч гомункулов каждый день страдают от боли, унижений, голода и болезней.

Какой же она человек после этого?

 

  


**Сверхразум**

 

Сверхразум дремал. В нем были словно бы "пустые ячейки", места, где он ожидал почувствовать подключение отдельных сознаний. С ним соединялись сейчас всего двое. Их тела, пустые оболочки, давно были превращены в пепел, но сознания жили. Только этого было мало. Сверхразуму не хватало других сознаний.

Он чувствовал обещание, исходящее от одного из существ, которые часто держались рядом, потому и слушал, что  оно обсуждает с другим, существом молодым и напуганным, но очень любопытным.

— Меня ищут? – спросило первое существо.

— Да, – ответило второе, – Жан только о тебе и говорит. Это раздражает.

Первое существо веселилось, второе – нет. Это было интересно, хотя и недостаточно, чтоб потратить на сбор информации больше времени, чем одна сотая секунды. Но и этого хватило, чтоб понять. Существа – очень простые, их единичные сознания не способны уловить масштаб происходящего на целой планете. Но они интересны и неимоверно полезны.

— Ты чувствуешь его? – спросило первое существо. – Мы создали этот сверхразум, чтоб отслеживать общественные процессы. Он великолепен, верно?

— Он пугает меня, – ответило второе существо, – как и то, что вы хотите сделать с Таиши.

— Ты сама знаешь, что она не сможет стать человеком.

— Можно стереть всю память.

— Слишком опасно, она уже забыла об аналитическом подходе к памяти. Это был билет в один конец, Джессика, дорогая. Ты сразу это поняла.

Сверхразум заинтересовался: ему отдадут сознание. Чье? Поиск продлился недолго, но очень обрадовал. То, еще одно существо, было полезным. По-настоящему полезным. Оно обманывало системы, как это делал и сам сверхразум. Медленно, но ведь оно было всего лишь маленьким и одиноким разумом.

— Мы потерпели неудачи с квазилюдьми, – сказало первое существо, – не учли, как Таиши может влиять на них. Данные, которые она принесла, не могут дать истинной картины происходящего, потому что все были под ее псионным влиянием. Что еще раз подтверждает необходимость полной комплектации сверхразума.

— Так жестоко, – сказало второе существо.

— На самом деле – нет. Это бессмертие, которое выберу и я сама. И, смею надеяться, ты тоже.

— Нет, – ответило второе существо с ужасом. – Никогда!

— Сама решишь.

— Таиши не могла решить сама.

— Напротив, думаю, когда я ей предложу альтернативу – она согласится. И будет только рада. Я не собираюсь ничего делать без ее разрешения.

Оба существа замолчали. Первое, потому что сказало все, что собиралось, а второе, потому что было шокировано.

— Вы правы, – сказало оно наконец, – ох, Вселенная... Таиши... К'Тай будет просто в восторге. Когда я обратилась к вашему сверхразуму, он ведь...

— Выдал всю информацию мгновенно, – продолжило первое существо, знаю.

Сверхразум знал об этом запросе, ему нравилось иногда делать то, что хотели существа. Они спрашивали всякую мелочь, например, как живут другие существа и что делают сейчас, а так же, что чувствуют.

— Да, – продолжило второе существо, – я столько лет думала о Таэрт и не решалась даже разузнать о ней. А оказывается, что и она тоже вспоминала обо мне. Несмотря на то, что мы были вместе не так долго...

Первое существо веселилось.

— Что ж, – сказало оно, – значит, ты все-таки не собираешься устраивать истерики и понимаешь, что этот сверхразум служит благим целям и защитит нас, когда будет укомплектован, от ошибок, так частых на историческом пути человечества.

— Нет, – ответило второе существо. – Кстати, а как вы его называете?

— Это была шутка кого-то из первых разработчиков. Его имя О-телликелли.


End file.
